Who's Really Evil?
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Updated June 10,2005! Phoebe's held prisoner by Cason who wants to kill Cole and her baby.
1. Phoebe, Cole, and The Elders

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or getting any compensation for this. I'd love to own Cole though.  
  
Summary: Paige is married to Glen. Piper is married to Leo. Cole and Phoebe are engaged. The wedding keeps getting postponed because of constant demonic attacks. Apparently The Elders and The Source don't want this marriage to happen. Phoebe vanquished Balthazar but he still has powers.  
Piper found Phoebe looking at her engagement ring again. It was Cole's grandmother's engagement ring. They have been engaged for a year.  
  
"Hi" said Piper.  
  
"Piper" said Phoebe.  
  
"Where is everyone?" asked Piper.  
  
"Paige, Glen, and Cole are working,"said Phoebe. "and Leo is in the kitchen"  
  
"The fair is in town and I was thinking we could go"said Piper cheerfully.  
  
"Sure"said Phoebe. "Sometime this week"  
  
Piper nodded and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Phoebe is down in the dumps,"said Piper.  
  
"She's been like this for a few weeks"said Leo.  
  
Glen came in through the back door. He was a photographer for The Bay. Glen waved at Piper and Leo and went into the living room. He entered the living room and sat by Phoebe. He grabbed the wipe off board and wrote something. Phoebe sat up and looked. She nodded, and Glen hugged her.  
  
"Piper"said Glen. "Leo"  
  
They walked in and Glen showed them. Piper smiled.  
  
"Paige"screamed Piper.  
  
Paige orbed in annoyed.  
  
"Do the spell,"said Phoebe. They joined hands and recited the cloak from goodness spell.  
  
"I can't believe you're pregnant," cried Piper. "How long?"  
  
"Your pregnant"said Paige.  
  
"I found out last week"said Phoebe. "I didn't tell anyone because we were all stressed. But I'm really scared guys"  
  
Piper hugged Phoebe.  
  
"They won't find out,"said Leo.  
  
"Yeah cause they won't notice a baby in the house"said Glen sarcastically.  
  
Cole walked in. "Family meeting"  
  
"Phoebe's pregnant,"cried Paige.  
  
"Thanks Paige"Said Phoebe rolling her eyes.  
  
"A baby"said Cole.  
  
Phoebe hugged him. They shared a moment.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the Kodak moment"said Glen. "But if The Elders are furious because you guys are engaged, what's going to happen now?"  
  
"Do you really think The Elders would go as far as to harm an innocent child" joked Paige.  
  
There was a deadly silence.  
  
Had to find a cliffhanger. Hope you will keep reading. Please review. You can flame me all you want but remember that this is my story. 


	2. Hope They won't find out?

Chapter 2  
A month later  
Paige shut the Book of Shadows in frustration.  
  
"Nothing to hide the you know who"said Paige.  
  
"This is becoming serious"said Piper. "when the you know who shows signs of powers through Phoebe they will have you know who on radar"  
  
Cole came upstairs with Leo.  
  
"No clue" said Leo. "Everything is safe"  
  
"Same here" said Cole. "Did you two find anything?"  
  
Piper shook her head. Cole sighed.  
  
"Everything will be fine" said Paige. "I hope"  
  
They heard a scream downstairs. Cole shimmered downstairs. He saw Phoebe holding her chest. Piper, Paige, and Leo ran downstairs too.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Piper.  
  
"Nothing" said Phoebe. "A black cat came running in here then ran off"  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Cole.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Just jumpy"  
  
"We never know when something is going to happen" said Leo.  
  
Paige looked at her watch. "Damn, I'm late again"  
  
She ran out.  
  
"I'm going back to The Underworld" said Cole.  
  
"Please be careful" said Phoebe. She kissed him tenderly and then smiled as he slipped his hand on her waist. "Later"  
  
Piper rolled her eyes wishing Leo would do something like that often. "Well" said Leo. "I have a charge"  
  
He orbed out and Cole shimmered out. Phoebe and Piper looked at eachother and smiled.  
  
"Shopping" they cried.  
  
Two hours Later  
  
Piper was getting tired and it was getting dark. Phoebe was staring at a couple holding their baby. Piper steered her away.  
  
"You'll have that" said Piper. "We can beat The Elders"  
  
The Source was sitting on his throne.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Katz?" asked The Source.  
  
He stared at a woman with long black hair and emerald eyes nodded.  
  
"I infiltrated the Halliwell Manor" said Katz. "It has been confirmed"  
  
The Source laughed. "What a show this will be?"  
  
Cole shimmered in the manor.  
  
"Phoebe" called Cole.  
  
"She's not here" said Paige. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Where is she?" cried Cole.  
  
"Shopping with Piper" said Paige.  
  
Glen walked in. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"The Source knows about Phoebe's pregnancy" said Cole. "Which means only one thing?"  
  
Leo orbed in. "The Elders know" 


	3. But they Did

Chapter 3  
  
Phoebe and Piper were in the car when suddenly a woman shimmered in the middle of the street. She held her hand up and the car stopped and shut off. Piper and Phoebe stepped out. Piper raised her arms and nothing happened. Katz sighed and flung her wrist. Piper and Phoebe were flung across the street. Piper slammed against the tree and was knocked unconscience.  
  
"Piper" cried Phoebe.  
  
She saw Katz turn into a tiger and was coming towards her. Phoebe ran into the forest.  
  
  
  
"How did they find out?" asked Paige.  
  
"It was only a matter of time" said Glen.  
  
"Are they making any threats?" asked Cole.  
  
Leo leaned against the wall. "I don't know"  
  
Cole paced the living room. Then he suddenly stopped. "We need to find Phoebe fast. I think she's in trouble"  
  
Paige and Leo orbed to the street as did Cole(shimmered). They heard a piercing scream then silence. Leo spotted Piper and ran to her aid. Cole and Paige ran into the forest. Leo put his hands over Piper's head and healed her. Piper groaned and sat up.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" asked Piper worriedly.  
  
"Sweetie, The Elder found out" said Leo. "Are you serious?"  
  
Leo nodded sadly. Cole and Paige ended up at a stream. Paige was breathing hard.  
  
"Gosh were you in track" cracked Paige.  
  
"She's near" said Cole.  
  
Paige gasped and pointed. He turned and saw Phoebe lying on the ground unconscience. They ran to her. She was lying in a puddle that was red with blood. She had deep scratches all over. Her clothes were torn and her hair was disheveled. She was soaked in blood and water.  
  
"She's barely alive" said Cole. "Get Leo and Piper and meet us at home"  
  
Paige orbed away. Cole carefully took Phoebe in his arms, he angrily looked up and shimmered away. Cole set Phoebe on the couch. He was covered in her blood.  
  
"Glen" screamed Cole.  
  
He ran in and gasped. "What happened?"  
  
Leo, Piper, and Paige orbed in. Leo ran over to Phoebe and put his hands over her wounds. Everyone anxiously waited.  
  
"Why isn't it working?" asked Cole angrily. Piper held Cole's hand.  
  
"I don't understand" said Leo. "She's still alive"  
  
Cole picked up Phoebe again and shimmered away.  
  
"He went 'up there'" said Leo.  
  
Piper covered her mouth.  
  
Cole ignored the looks whitelighters were giving him. Phoebe was holding on by a thread.  
  
"Stay alive" whispered Cole.  
  
He spotted doors and ran up to the whitelighter.  
  
"I need to speak to The Elders" said Cole nastily.  
  
The whitelighter glanced at Phoebe disgustedly. Cole grabbed the whitelighters neck careful not to drop Phoebe.  
  
"Don't you dare look at her like that again" growled Cole.  
  
The whitelighter stumbled back. "Go in"  
  
The doors magically opened. He saw Leo there.  
  
"What are you doing her?" asked Cole.  
  
"Making sure you won't do something stupid" said Leo. "The high Elder Cason wants to see you"  
  
A man in a white robe walked up.  
  
"Heal her" said Cole. "I know you caused this and so help me God if I don't kill you."  
  
"Cole" said Leo gently.  
  
Cole ignored him.  
  
Cason nodded at Leo. Leo put his hands over Phoebe and all her wounds were healed. Phoebe moaned and Cole kissed the top of her head.  
  
"It's okay" said Cole. "You're safe"  
  
Cole shimmered home. Leo bowed to Cason and orbed home.  
  
Next morning  
  
Cole moved his hand on Phoebe's stomach. She stirred slightly and opened her big brown eyes.  
  
"Morning" said Phoebe.  
  
"Morning" said Cole. "We have a doctor's appointment in three hours"  
  
Phoebe rolled over and buried her head in the pillow. Cole laughed and Phoebe looked at him. His eyes shone brightly.  
  
"Leo told me about last night" said Phoebe. "We talked while you were in the shower"  
  
"It was nothing" said Cole seriously. "I would move heaven and earth for you"  
  
Phoebe kissed him. "I could use a hot bath"  
  
"A hot bubble bath" said Cole.  
  
Phoebe nodded. " Can you go run it?" "Of course" said Cole smiling.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Phoebe and Cole covered themselves up.  
  
"Come in" said Phoebe happily.  
  
Paige opened the door. "Sorry to disturb you, but Leo said he has something to tell you"  
  
She shut the door. Cole and Phoebe exchanged worried looks.   
  
Piper sat next to Leo.  
  
"You wanted something" said Piper smiling.  
  
"I should tell you before I tell Phoebe and Cole" said Leo. "So you could be strong for them"  
  
Piper's smile faded. "Your scaring me"  
  
Leo took a deep breath. "Phoebe lost the baby last night"  
  
Piper opened her mouth in shock. She heard Phoebe and Cole come downstairs. Piper saw Phoebe's hand on her stomach.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I have to tell you something" said Leo. " and it's not good"  
  
"Just spit it out" said Cole.  
  
Leo looked at Phoebe. "You."  
Ha Ha Ha. Left you at a cliffhanger. How will Phoebe react? And will Cole go after the Elders? And I'm really far from the end. This is a continuing story. My goal is to put in 20 chapters. Let's see how it runs and your REVIEWS will help. Take care. 


	4. Leo and Cason

Chapter 4  
"You." said Leo. But suddenly a demon shimmered behind Phoebe and threw her across the room.  
  
Cole punched the demon and Piper blew him up. Cole ran to Phoebe's side.  
  
"I'm alright" said Phoebe. Cole helped her up. "Is the baby okay"  
  
"I think so" said Phoebe smiling.  
  
Cole patted her stomach, Phoebe laughed and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Sorry Leo" said Phoebe. "did you want to say something?  
  
Piper looked at Leo. The phone rang. Leo picked it up quickly.  
  
"Hello" said Leo. "She's right here"  
  
Leo handed the phone to Phoebe.  
  
"This is Phoebe"  
  
She spoke a few more words and hung up.  
  
"Dr. Ryans has to push my appointment back until tonight" said Phoebe. "Leo did you have something to say?"  
  
Leo shifted and shook his head. "Never mind"  
  
Paige walked down. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Leo changed his mind" said Piper nervously.  
  
Cole looked at them suspiciously. "Well now that we have a baby to protect we can't slack around anymore"  
  
"Cole's right" said Paige. "The Elders will hit full force. They almost killed Phoebe and her child"  
  
"Charge" lied Leo. He orbed away.  
  
Leo entered Cason's chambers. Cason sat on a throne.  
  
"Anything I could do Leo?" asked Cason.  
  
"Did you have anything to do with Phoebe's baby?" asked Leo sadly.  
  
Cason looked at Leo.  
  
"That is not your concern" said Cason  
  
"With all due respect" said Leo. "I am their whitelighter"  
  
"I simply gave out a warning" said Cason. "The witch and her demon simply didn't get it"  
  
Leo gasped. "Sir that was an innocent child"  
  
"Nothing that comes from this demon is innocent" cried Cason. "I lost many witches to that demon including a Charmed One"  
  
"What happened to Prue wasn't Cole's fault" said Leo.  
  
"You don't understand" said Cason. "Phoebe was born in the spiritual nexus, Cole is a very powerful upper level demon. With a child they could destroy the whole lot of us"  
  
"You forgot the part where Phoebe is a Charmed One and Cole is half human"  
  
Cason laughed. "Look Wyatt I only let you and Piper get married because I saw a brighter future for you too and I needed you two in the game. Phoebe and Cole getting married would be suicide"  
  
"What happens when Phoebe finds out?" asked Leo. "She'll drop out of the circle"  
  
"Phoebe has the power to see into the future" said Cason. "She won't put innocents in danger for that freak"  
  
"The Source is constantly sending demons" said Leo.  
  
"The Source has his own agenda" said Cason. "Wyatt keep your mouth shut. Phoebe will find out on her own, then she'll probably come up her and get herself killed"  
  
"Are you threatening her?" asked Leo shockingly.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The person who helped him through his death and taught him great things killed a child.  
  
"Wyatt do you understand?" asked Leo.  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"Your lucky I'm not asking to choose a side" said Cason. "Deceive me and I'll clip your wings in an instant"  
  
Leo nodded, bowed and orbed out. Leo found Piper pacing angrily.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" asked Piper.  
  
"Talking to The Elders" answered Leo.  
  
"Why didn't you tell Phoebe?" asked Piper.  
  
"They were so happy" said Leo. "I couldn't stand here and break their hearts. Another thing they lost. A child and a wedding"  
  
They heard a glass shatter. They turned around and saw.  
Who did Piper and Leo see? Don't you hate Cason already? Told you it will get good. I hate cliffhangers too, but I need a way to get you guys back. Now always don't to REVIEW!!! Will update everyday unless I say. Blessed Be. 


	5. The Reaction

Chapter 5  
Piper and Leo spun around to see Paige standing there shocked. Broken glass lay on the floor.  
  
"Please tell that you didn't say that Phoebe lost the baby" cried Paige.  
  
"He did" said Piper.  
  
Paige's expression from sad to angry. "And your going to just let Phoebe find out by Dr.Ryans when she should hear it from her family"  
  
"It wasn't easy" said Leo.  
  
"Well they left an hour ago to the doctors" said Paige.  
  
"Then we wait to give them our support," said Leo.  
  
They heard the front door close softly. Paige, Piper, and Leo all stiffened. Cole appeared guiding Phoebe slowly to the steps. She looked dazed and confused, her eyes were bloodshot red and face was streaked with tears. Cole appeared that way too. Something told the Halliwells to stay quiet and let them be.  
  
Piper lay awake in her bed. Leo slept soundly next to her. She stood up and put on her robe then headed out the room. She went downstairs and heard muffled crying. It was dark only the moonlight shone through the room. Piper saw Cole on the couch.  
  
"Cole" said Piper softly.  
  
Cole sat up and wiped his face. Piper saw he was trying to hide his feelings again. She sat beside him.  
  
"It's okay to cry" said Piper. "No one will judge you, promise"  
  
"I have to be strong for Phoebe" said Cole. "You should have saw her face. I have never seen her so distraught even at Prue's funeral"  
  
"The only way you guys will be strong is if you grieve together" said Piper. "After Prue's death I went destructive and you know that. You have to properly mourn"  
  
"I bet those Elders had something to do with it" said Cole angrily.  
  
"Don't go after them" said Piper.   
  
Glen awoke to hear muffled crying. He checked on Paige and went out of the room. He followed the crying to Phoebe's room. He opened the door and walked in. He didn't see Cole so he sat next to Phoebe. She was crying in her sleep. Glen shook her awake. Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at Glen.  
  
"Where's Cole?" asked Phoebe tiredly.  
  
"My guess is downstairs" answered Glen. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "Can you get Cole?"  
  
They saw the door open.  
  
"I'm right here" said Cole. "Thanks Glen"  
  
"No problem" said Glen.  
  
He went out into the hallway and saw Piper going into her bedroom. Glen entered his own.  
  
A week later  
  
Things still haven't simmered down. Phoebe was utterly depressed while the others tried to talk to her. One day Leo and Piper was in the kitchen when Cole walked in angrily.  
  
"Ok Wyatt spill" said Cole. "Do you know anything about my child's death"  
  
Leo was taken aback.  
  
"Well do you?" asked Cole angrily.  
  
"No" lied Leo.  
  
"Your lying" said Cole.  
  
"If Leo says he doesn't know anything then he doesn't know anything" said Piper.  
  
Cole looked at the couple and left. The front door slammed.  
  
"He must be mad if he's using the front door" said Piper.  
  
She turned to Leo.  
  
"Did you tell him the truth?" asked Piper.  
  
"Of course" lied Leo. His heart was breaking in two. He was lying to his family to save them.  
  
Like they say: What they don't know, can't hurt them?  
  
But in the Halliwell world, What you don't know, can kill you!  
This was probably a boring chapter but hey this is the weekend. Anyway, Can Leo keep lying to the sisters? Please REVIEW! One more thing at times I might forget about Glen because it's easy to. He really has no purpose expect to be Paige's mortal husband. Have a nice weekend. Thanks for the reviews from my great friends Terri(chibbi-marrow) and Amber(blueberry). Also thanks to Kelly and Bree and CharmingTess. Another thanks to Marissa- Xtreme Piper fan for making me your favorite author. Blessed Be. 


	6. Justice

Chapter 6  
  
Cole shimmered to The Underworld, where he got his sources. He carefully walked through the corridors. He knew that Leo was lying, but also knew that The Elders had threatened him. He spotted a young man with light brown hair and honey eyes.  
  
"Javenu" called Cole softly.  
  
Javenu quickly turned and nodded to him. Javenu dismissed the other demons and walked to Cole.  
  
"It's not safe here" said Javenu.  
  
"I need to know some stuff" said Cole.  
  
"I'm sorry about your lost" said Javenu.  
  
"Thanks" said Cole. "I know you shouldn't be telling me these things but it's important"  
  
"Ok" said Javenu. "Just ask"  
  
"I know that The Elders killed my child on purpose" said Cole angrily. He was about to explode but had to keep quiet.  
  
" Well I have to say that The Source had a part too" said Javenu. "All I know is that this Elder named Cason came down here looking for The Source. I don't know what they were discussing because they talked in his private chambers"  
  
Cole nodded. "Thanks"  
  
"Cole don't go on a rampage" said Javenu. "There is a way you can get justice and this is right up your league"  
  
  
  
Phoebe came out of the bathroom fresh from a shower. She saw Piper in her room with a tray of food.  
  
"Thanks" whispered Phoebe.  
  
"We miss you downstairs" said Piper.  
  
"I don't feel like hearing the I'm sorry and if you just talk about it" said Phoebe. "Phoebe I understand what you are going through" said Piper softly.  
  
"No you don't" snapped Phoebe. "You didn't lose a child, and you don't have to worry about a boyfriend who might leave one morning and never come back"  
  
She cried softly. Piper hugged and rocked her.  
  
"I'm sorry" sobbed Phoebe.  
  
"Shh" said Piper. "We will find out how this happened"  
  
"All I know is that this is no accident" said Phoebe sitting up. Her eyes blazed with hatred.  
  
  
  
Piper came downstairs and found Leo on the couch watching TV with Glen.  
  
"How's Phoebe?" asked Glen.  
  
"The same" answered Piper with a sigh.  
  
  
  
Phoebe put her hair up in a bun and slipped on her black boots. She had on black jeans and a turtleneck sweater. She went into her closet and took out a vial filled with yellow liquid. She checked her watch, it was 6pm and getting dark. She took a sip of the potion and faded out. She found herself in The Underworld. Phoebe took a deep breath and walked through the corridors.  
  
What am I doing, thought Phoebe.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her. She hid in the shadows. A man walked by holding a weapon. Phoebe smiled.  
  
This is too easy, she thought.  
  
She sneaked behind the man and snapped his neck. He fell lifelessly to the ground. Phoebe snatched up the man's weapon and took a sip of the potion. She faded out.   
  
Cole found the man on the ground. He felt Phoebe's essence. He thought for a moment and his face fell. Javenu saw Cole.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Javenu.  
  
"Phoebe killed a darklighter" said Cole. "She's going to kill Cason"  
  
Phoebe punched the whitelighter in the face knocking him out. She kicked the doors open. Cason was smiling at her. Phoebe raised the darklighter's bow and aimed at Cason.  
  
"You sick S.O.B" sobbed Phoebe her mascara ran down her face.  
  
"You have a lot of guts Halliwell" said Cason nastily. "You will never kill me"  
  
"Wanna bet" said Phoebe.  
  
"Then why are you shaking?" asked Cason.  
  
Phoebe shot the arrow at Cason, then it went up in flames. Phoebe turned around and saw Cole. He took her hand and shimmered away into their bedroom.   
  
Phoebe punched Cole in the face.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" screamed Phoebe.  
  
Cole rubbed his jaw.  
  
"Do you think you can solve this by killing him?" cried Cole.  
  
"I would have felt better" shouted Phoebe.  
  
"The anger is consuming you" said Cole. "If you killed Cason you would have proven that you're incapable of having a child"  
  
Phoebe looked down. Cole kissed her and took her shirt off. Phoebe kissed him back hungrily. Cole shimmered them out of their clothes and into the shower.  
  
"My favorite trick" said Phoebe laughing.  
  
Cole turned on the shower and they made love as the water rained on them.  
  
  
  
Next Night  
  
"What's the news?" asked Glen.  
  
"I went to the Underworld" said Cole. "and got information about The Elders"  
  
Piper sat next to Paige.  
  
"This valuable and trustworthy source gave me a spell to get some justice" said Cole. "This doesn't require The Power of Three. So any Volunteers?"  
  
He took out a piece of paper and handed it to Phoebe. She took a breath and read it:  
  
We have been wronged And want it right This won't be long So appear at our sight  
  
Everyone felt a breeze and a young man flashed before them.  
  
"Hello" said the man. "My name is Justice, here at your service"  
  
"What are you?" asked Paige.  
  
Piper elbowed her.  
  
"It's alright" said Justice. "I'm a lawyer of the magical side, good and evil"  
  
"Demons have lawyers" cried Glen.  
  
"And whitelighters" said Leo. "Anyway magical lawyers are very well trusted and they are free"  
  
"Good" said Piper.  
  
"What do you need my services for?" asked Justice.  
  
"The Elders killed my child" said Phoebe bluntly.  
  
"That's a serious accusation" said Justice.  
  
"I'm not lying if that's what you're trying to say" cried Phoebe angrily.  
  
"Phoebe" said Cole.  
  
"What can you do for us?" asked Cole.  
  
Justice sighed. "Well The Charmed against The Elders. I need the full story, leave nothing"  
  
Phoebe and Cole sat down.  
  
"A year ago" started Cole. "I asked Phoebe to marry me, but we started getting warnings and threats. So we never got married. Then about a month ago Phoebe was pregnant. The Elders must have been really upset and The Source sent a demon to kill our child almost killing Piper and Phoebe in the process"  
  
Justice was writing quickly and looked up. He waved his hand and two files dropped from the sky. One had Phoebe's name and the other had Cole's name.  
  
"What are those?" asked Paige.  
  
"Every magical being has a file" said Leo. "Every little thing is recorded automatically in there"  
  
Paige tossed up her hands.  
  
"Your Cole and Phoebe" cried Justice. "The demon and witch"  
  
"Didn't you know?" asked Phoebe. "Now I do" said Justice. "Here's what is going to happen. The Elders will try to throw a fast one. They will bring up your pasts and try to justify what they did. The Guardians will then make a decision. So we have to argue good and what Cole has overcome will make our case stronger"  
  
Phoebe squeezed Cole's hand.  
  
"Not everyone can go" said Justice. "Only Phoebe and Cole, her whitelighter, and a witness"  
  
"I guess that's Leo and Piper" said Paige.  
  
"What if they run into trouble?" asked Piper.  
  
"They'll be fine" said Justice. "In your case no demon is allowed to attack because of the trial"  
  
"What about the club?" asked Piper.  
  
"I can take of that" said Paige.  
  
"And your job" said Piper.  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
"Time goes slower" said Justice. "One day in the court is one week here on Earth. I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget to say the spell"  
  
He flashed away.  
  
"This is good" said Piper smiling.  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe going upstairs.  
  
"It's getting late" said Paige.  
  
"You call 9pm late" said Glen. He kissed her.  
  
Piper and Leo made their way upstairs as well as Paige and Glen.   
  
Cole came in the living room holding a muffin. He handed it to Phoebe who was wearing all black.  
  
"You're not proving anything by wearing black" said Cole.  
  
Phoebe glared at him. Cole held his hands up. Piper and Leo ran downstairs holding hands.  
  
We have been wronged And want it right This won't be long So appeared at our sight  
  
Justice appeared.  
  
"Paige, Glen were leaving" cried Piper.  
  
The couple walked in from the sunroom. Everyone exchanged hugs. Paige held Phoebe's shoulders and looked at her in her eye.  
  
"You kick their ass" said Paige.  
  
"Sister dear" said Phoebe. "You bet I will"  
I wrote this before "A mother's anguish" so I didn't copy but after I read it I got some more inspiration. I suck at spell writing so don't sue me. Next chapter will introduce the trial- opening statements. Please Review!! As always Blessed Be!! 


	7. The Charmed Ones vs The Elders

Chapter 7  
  
Phoebe and the others walked down a white corridor. There was a lot of whispering from whitelighters and ghosts. Piper was looking around to see if Prue was there any other member of the family. Leo was tense and nervous. He hoped The Elder wouldn't cut his wings. Cole held Phoebe's hand as they stopped at a door.  
  
"Well we are going to stop for opening statements" said Justice.  
  
He opened the doors, which led to a room that looked exactly like a courtroom.  
  
"Don't be surprised," said Justice smiling.  
  
Justice pointed at where they were supposed to sit. A group of people entered. Some were flashing them smiles others nasty looks. Cason walked in proudly, Cole glared at him. Cason sat down on the opposite side. Up front 6 guardians sat to the side whispering.  
  
"Which side are the guardians on?" asked Piper.  
  
"Guardians are neutral" said Leo. "So they basically judge based on argument"  
  
Piper nodded. Another man walked to Cason. Justice squeezed his hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Piper.  
  
"That's Dane" answered Justice. "My brother and rival"  
  
Cole held Phoebe.  
  
"We'll get through this" said Cole. "The Elders will get what they deserve"  
  
"They better" said Phoebe.  
  
Cole smiled.  
  
"All rise" said a whitelighter. "Judge Laven presiding. You may be seated"  
  
Everyone sat down.  
  
"Will the prosecution make their opening statement" said Laven boredly.  
  
Justice stood and gave Phoebe a wink.  
  
"Today we are here because of injustice" said Justice. "The Elders have gone against nature and took matters into their own hands. They will claim that they were doing it for the good of the people, but is that the case or do they have a vendetta. Phoebe Halliwell had her child snatched from her womb for an unexplainable purpose. We will see it that justice is done"  
  
He sat down as Cole gave him an approving nod. Dane stood up and made his way to the guardians.  
  
"The Charmed Ones against The Elders" said Dane. "This shows how cocky these girls are being. They have made an accusation that The Elders have killed a child. Maybe it was carelessness that the child died"  
  
Phoebe tightened her grip. Cole looked at her and shook her head.  
  
"Was the child to be conceived anyway?" asked Dane. "First both of the sisters have tried to get married when The Elders turned them down. Should witches be with whitelighters and demons. I think not. It would be disastrous. First Prue Halliwell died a year ago because the whitelighter and demon were in The Underworld. Fortunately there was another Halliwell, by the name of Paige Matthews. Today I will make my argument based on how these are irresponsible girls"  
  
He sat down pleased with himself.  
  
"Let's start with the prosecution's witness" said Laven.  
  
Justice stood up. "Piper Halliwell-Wyatt to the stand"  
  
Piper stood up and smiled at Phoebe and Cole. Her palms were sweaty, she wished she could freeze the room. She noticed people staring. Piper sat down.  
  
"Mrs. Wyatt" said Justice. "Please tell us what happened when Leo Wyatt asked you to marry him"  
  
"Well Leo asked me to marry him at an unexpected place" said Piper.  
  
Leo smiled at the memory.  
  
"The Elders simply didn't want it so they threatened unspeakable punishments" said Piper. " Which I thought was a load of bull. On a eclipse Leo and I had gotten ready to get married when Leo was taken away"  
  
"Did The Elders give any reason why you couldn't get married?" asked Justice.  
  
"They said it would interfere with my destiny" said Piper.  
  
"What about Cole Turner?" asked Justice. "Did they have a reason?"  
  
"They just said that a demon would not be permitted in the family line" answered Piper.  
  
"Can you tell me on the night Phoebe and Cole's child was killed, what happened?" asked Justice.  
  
"Phoebe and I had come from shopping when a demon shimmered in the middle of the road" said Piper. " She attacked us but I was knocked out in the process. When I woke up Leo orbed me to the manor and Phoebe was in terrible shape. The next day they found out that Phoebe had miscarried"  
  
"Thank you" said Justice.  
  
Dane stood up. "I have some questions"  
  
"Mrs. Wyatt" said Dane. "As I hear Mr. Wyatt was returned to you after you save a girl's life"  
  
"That's right" said Piper.  
  
"The Elders did a generous thing" said Dane.  
  
"If you call it that" said Piper.  
  
"When you heard that Balthazar.  
  
"Objection" said Justice. "Balthazar doesn't exist"  
  
"Dane I will ask you to call him Mr. Turner" said Laven.  
  
"Sorry your honor" said Dane. "When you heard that Mr. Turner had proposed to Miss Halliwell did you accept that?"  
  
"Not at first" said Piper. "I didn't want a demon in the family"  
  
She looked at Cole and he nodded. Dane smiled.  
  
"I guess Piper and Cason are at an agreement" said Dane.  
  
"What they did was wrong" said Piper. "Phoebe and Cole deserve to be married and to have a child"  
  
"But you also didn't accept their relationship" said Dane.  
  
"No" said Piper. "I trusted Prue's word but after awhile got used to it. It wasn't my choice. Phoebe is wise enough to make her decision" "A witch by the name of Jenna was killed a year ago also" said Dane. "Can you explain that?"  
  
"Cole was brainwashed" said Piper. "He would never hurt anyone of us especially Phoebe"  
  
"Not physically" said Dane. " But emotionally"  
  
Piper stayed quiet.  
  
"No further questions" said Dane.  
  
"Piper you may step down" said Laven.  
  
Piper stood up and walked over to Leo. She sat down and Leo hugged her.  
  
"You did fine" said Leo.  
  
"Or maybe I just made things worst" said Piper.  
  
Who should be called up next to the stand? I know this chapter sucked or maybe it didn't? Anywho I may need some help or inspiration. If anyone has any ideas please email me at Tandalily@msn.com. Maybe I could have a co- writer. Please REVIEW. 


	8. The Charmed Ones vs The Elders II

Chapter 8  
  
"Leo Wyatt to the stand" said Justice.  
  
Leo patted Cole's back and went up to the stand.  
  
"Leo Wyatt" said Justice. "A very experienced whitelighter"  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"Can you tell me something about Phoebe?" asked Justice.  
  
Leo looked at Phoebe. She looked fragile and scared.  
  
"She's strong and forceful" said Leo. "She's smart and beautiful. She can also stand on her own. Her soul is very pure and protective"  
  
"Would you say that she saved Mr. Turner" said Justice.  
  
"She did" said Leo. "They both saved eachother. They are meant for eachother"  
  
"Do you trust him?" asked Justice.  
  
"With my life" said Leo. " and my wife's which he saved plenty of times"  
  
"So Cole and Phoebe are very capable of having a child" said Justice.  
  
"They would've made wonderful parents" said Leo.  
  
"Thank you" said Justice.  
  
He sat down and Dane stood up.  
  
"Leo the girls have broken quiet a few rules" said Dane. "Haven't they?"  
  
"They have" said Leo.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell has been the most trouble" said Dane.  
  
"No" said Leo. "I would do anything for her"  
  
"As heal a demon" said Dane. "Which you were specifically told not to"  
  
"That's right" said Leo.  
  
"Your wings were clipped for disobedience" said Dane. "What about the night Prue Halliwell died?"  
  
"What about it?" asked Leo swallowing hard.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Dane.  
  
"In the Underworld" answered Leo.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Dane.  
  
"Because Phoebe and I were making a deal with The Source" said Leo.  
  
"Why was Phoebe down there?" asked Dane.  
  
"To save Cole" said Leo.  
  
"Because of Phoebe's love" said Dane. "Prue Halliwell died"  
  
Phoebe silently cried and Cole held her tightly.  
  
"That's not true" screamed Piper. She stood up angrily. "It was because of Prue and my carelessness"  
  
"Sit down Mrs. Wyatt" said the judge banging his gavel.  
  
Cole held Piper's hand and she smiled at him. She sat down.  
  
"Piper is right" said Leo. "Phoebe only thinks about others. Cole being half human didn't belong in the Underworld"  
  
"One last question" said Dane. "Did The Elders tell you they had anything to do with Phoebe's child?"  
  
Leo looked at Cason who was looking at him intently.  
  
"Answer the question Mr. Wyatt" said Dane.  
  
"No they didn't" said Leo sadly.  
  
"No more questions your honor" said Dane.  
  
"The court will dismiss" said the judge. "Will proceed tomorrow morning"  
  
Phoebe stared at Leo. Justice led them out of the courtroom and led them to a room.  
  
"Phoebe and Cole you'll stay here" said Justice.  
  
They entered the room. Phoebe sat down on the bed confusedly.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" asked Cole wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"Leo was lying" said Phoebe. She laid down.  
  
Leo and Piper were kissing passionately.  
  
"You did good" said Piper. "Too bad Cason didn't tell you anything"  
  
Leo felt rough hands grab him from behind.  
  
"Cole" cried Piper.  
  
Cole held Leo by his shirt against the wall.  
  
"Did you lie?" cried Cole.  
  
Piper was trying to pull Cole off Leo.  
  
"Cole stop it" said Piper. "Leo wouldn't do such a thing"  
  
"Answer me" growled Cole.  
  
Leo looked at Cole. Piper stopped trying to get Cole off of him  
  
"Leo tell Cole that you weren't lying" said Piper.  
  
"I can't" said Leo tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
Cole dropped Leo on the floor.  
  
"I can't trust the likes of you" said Cole. "And you guys say I'm evil"  
  
He walked out and closed the door softly. Leo stood up.  
  
"Piper." said Leo.  
  
Piper punched him in the face.  
  
"Stay away from me" said Piper. She also walked out.  
  
Wow! Why did Leo lie? Does his wings mean more to him than his family? REVIEW! Blessed Be! 


	9. The Charmed Ones vs The Elders III

Chapter 9  
  
Piper had gone to court with Phoebe and Cole. Phoebe was tired of this whole circus. There was no way they could win. Leo had lied and deceived them. Maybe The Elders threatened him maybe not. Phoebe was trying to comfort Piper but she had no luck, so Cole comforted them both. Leo was contemplating whether to go, finally he decided to. Maybe he could make things better. He entered the courtroom and saw Phoebe asleep on Cole's lap. He guessed they were early. He also felt guilty because he had passed their room and heard Piper crying. Piper looked at him with daggers in her eyes. Cole avoided him. Leo walked up.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Leo.  
  
"You should sit somewhere else" said Piper. "Before Phoebe wakes up and she has to testify today"  
  
"Why so early?" asked Leo. "Don't they have any other witnesses?"  
  
"No" said Piper. "I guess they want to get this over with"  
  
Phoebe cried out and awoke. Justice ran in.  
  
"Phoebe" said Cole. "You're safe"  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Phoebe you don't have to testify today" said Justice.  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "It's okay. I've been having nightmares for awhile. No biggie"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Cole.  
  
"Phoebe you shouldn't go up" said Leo.  
  
Phoebe glared at him. "I think you have no business to tell me what to do. Whitelighter or not"  
  
Dane was watching with interest. Phoebe looked at him.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" cried Phoebe. She stood up and was about to charge at him when Cole grabbed her waist.  
  
"No" said Cole.  
  
She sat down. "I'm sorry"  
  
She cried on his shoulder. The judge came in. Justice walked up to him.  
  
"May we continue this afternoon?" asked Justice pointing at Phoebe. "She's not at a stable state right now"  
  
The judge looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Court will resume this afternoon then" said the judge he stood up and left.  
  
Cole helped Phoebe up. Piper followed as did Leo.  
  
"Please let me help" said Leo.  
  
"Leo" said Piper. "What you did to Phoebe was as bad as what The Elders did. It makes me wonder if you were in on it"  
  
Leo grabbed her arm. "Don't ever say that?"  
  
"Get off" cried Piper.  
  
Cole grabbed Leo and tossed him away.  
  
"Don't you ever grab her like that" said Cole. "What the hell is wrong with you Wyatt?"  
  
He guided Piper away. She was amazed at how Cole defended her.  
  
"Thank you" said Piper.  
  
"No problem" said Cole. "We're family right?"  
  
"Yeah" said Piper. "How's Phoebe?"  
  
"Not too well" said Cole. "You wouldn't believe how many nightmares she had last night"  
  
"I was there remember" laughed Piper.  
  
"That's right" said Cole. They entered the room. Phoebe was laying on the bed with her eyes open. "She just does that it's like her spirit was stolen"  
  
Afternoon  
  
Phoebe a little more calm entered the courtroom alone. She told the others she needed to walk by herself but regretted it because she saw Leo by the doors. He tried to hug her but she moved away.  
  
"Don't touch me" said Phoebe.  
  
"Fine" said Leo. "I just want to explain myself"  
  
"Go right ahead" said Phoebe.  
  
"Cason threatened my wings and Piper" said Leo. "He said if I snitched Piper wouldn't even be alive to conceive a child. I couldn't believe it. He also said he would kill all of you. I had to lie"  
  
"We were in the protection of the court" said Phoebe.  
  
"Even if Cason lost he would have found ways" said Leo. "Friends?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "Doesn't matter"  
  
Cole and Piper walked in. Leo stood up and walked to the other side. People started to pile in.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Piper.  
  
Phoebe explained to her. Cole sat next to Phoebe. Piper looked from Leo to Cole and sat next to Cole. Dane walked in.  
  
"Gosh" said Dane. "The family is separated"  
  
"Go climb back under the rock you came from" spat Cole.  
  
Dane laughed. "I'm shaking in my robe"  
  
"He's a jerk" muttered Piper.  
  
Justice walked in.  
  
"Are you okay now?" asked Justice.  
  
Phoebe nodded. He handed her a napkin with some pieces of fruit inside.  
  
"Take this" said Justice. "It should give you some energy"  
  
"Thank you" said Phoebe eating it. "It's delicious"  
  
"Fresh from my garden" said Justice.  
  
The judge walked in. "Let's get this started"  
  
Dane stood up. "My witness today is Prue Halliwell"  
  
Everyone gasped. Piper turned quickly. She saw Prue walk in.  
  
"Prue" whispered Piper.  
  
Phoebe watched Prue in shock. Would her sister not help her either. Prue sat down.  
  
"Prue Halliwell" said Dane. "Can you tell me your feelings about Mr. Turner"  
  
"Well" said Prue. "He's manipulative, sarcastic, a pain, a smart mouth, and a jerk"  
  
Dane chuckled. Justice opened his mouth in shock.  
  
"Just like a brother would be like" said Prue smiling.  
  
Cole looked at her. Dane loosened his tie. The little twit wasn't going to be any help.  
  
"He's really good for my sister and I was really looking forward for my niece/nephew" said Prue. "What you did to my sister was evil, that's even beneath Cole"  
  
She glared at Cason and his smug looks.  
  
"So tell me Prudence" said Dane with disgust. "Where was your sister Phoebe at the time of your death?"  
  
"She was in the Underworld" said Prue. "Saving someone"  
  
"No" said Dane. "Saving a demon"  
  
"Objection" called Justice. "He's referring to Cole as a demon"  
  
"Your honor Cole Turner was Balthazar at the time" said Dane.  
  
"Overruled" said the judge. "Continue"  
  
"It was either me or Piper in the end" said Prue. "One of us had to die because of our destiny. Paige had to fit into the picture somewhere"  
  
"If that's what you want to believe" said Dane. "You never liked Cole, you never wanted him into the family"  
  
"True" said Prue looking down. "But it's not my choice"  
  
She and Phoebe looked at eachother.  
  
"That's all" said Dane sitting down.  
  
"No questions" said Justice.  
  
Prue orbed out. Piper was disappointed.  
  
Justice stood up.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell to the stand" said Justice.  
  
Dane smiled. He was going to rip her into to pieces. Phoebe kissed Cole and headed up to the stand.  
  
"Ok" said Justice. "Tell me how your relationship got started"  
  
"I met Cole when Prue and I were saving an innocent" said Phoebe. "He was the ADA and when I saw him I was mesmerized. He showed up at places where I was and I took into him. It wasn't seduction, or puppy love, or a fling. After we made love for the first time I loved him and he loved me"  
  
"Thank you" said Justice. "Now can you tell me about your engagement up to your loss"  
  
Phoebe swallowed.  
  
"Last year Cole asked me to marry him and I said yes after a couple of weeks" said Phoebe thinking hard. She looked confused.  
  
"Phoebe?" said Justice.  
  
"I can't really remember" said Phoebe putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Make up some lies" muttered Dane.  
  
Justice glared at him.  
  
"There were a lot of demonic attacks" said Phoebe. "Then everything is sort of blacked out"  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe worriedly.  
  
"Justice" called Cole.  
  
Justice went up to Cole.  
  
"She's probably in shock or something" said Cole. "Can you get her off? I don't care if we lose"  
  
Justice thought for a moment.  
  
"Do it" said Piper.  
  
She saw Phoebe struggling.  
  
"Did you put something in that fruit?" asked Cole.  
  
"No" said Justice. "Remember I'm on your side"  
  
"Justice are you going to proceed?" asked the judge.  
  
"I would like the court's permission to dismiss the witness" said Justice.  
  
"Your honor" called Dane. "I would like to question Miss Halliwell. It's only fair and she is the primary witness"  
  
"Dane is right" said the judge. "Request denied"  
  
Justice cursed to himself and sat down. Cole closed his eyes as did Phoebe. She opened them and sat up.  
  
"Phoebe" said Dane. "What did you do when you found out Cole was half- demon?"  
  
"I was shocked" said Phoebe. "and totally pissed"  
  
Cole smiled at her. They liked to talk about that night.  
  
"But you didn't vanquish him" said Dane. "You instead saved him from a bounty hunter"  
  
"He also saved me" said Phoebe.  
  
"It is your job to vanquish demons" cried Dane.  
  
"It was him job to kill me" cried Phoebe. "He had plenty of chances, he had the chance when we slept together, he had chances when I slept, he had chances that freaking night"  
  
She took a breath and smiled.  
  
"What happened when he killed Jenna?" asked Dane. "Didn't you forgive him and comfort him?"  
  
"I did because he was brainwash by that snake Raynor" said Phoebe.  
  
"Can you explain Prue?" asked Dane.  
  
"She already told you" said Phoebe tears spilling out.  
  
She always had the thought it was her fault Prue died. It was as if it was Cole or Prue to die. Always destined to lose someone. If Piper ever died she would go insane.  
  
"But it could have been prevented" said Dane. "If you would have stayed and helped"  
  
"I might've died too" said Phoebe. "Cole is good and I don't know why you people can't see it"  
  
"Evil can't love" said Dane.  
  
"Objection" said Justice.  
  
"Sorry" said Dane. "I'll rephrase. When Cole Turner was Balthazar how did you know he actually loved you. Gone for long periods of time. He could've been anywhere"  
  
"Don't even go there" said Phoebe. "Or I will kill you"  
  
Dane smiled and Phoebe covered her mouth. There was a lot of whispers going around. Phoebe ran out of the courtroom. She just kept running until she couldn't run anymore.  
  
"Phoebe" called Cole. He caught up to her.  
  
"I just ruined it" said Phoebe gasping.  
  
"No" said Cole. "Dane did that on purpose. We still have a good shot"  
  
"Cole stop it" said Phoebe. "I want to go home. This was a bad idea"  
  
Cole led her to their room. He shut the door and guided her to the bed.  
  
"Now you sit" said Cole walking to the bathroom. He turned on the bathwater. He checked the temperature and walked into the bedroom. He took off Phoebe's shoes and she smiled as she took of the rest of her clothes. Cole picked her up and she giggled. He placed her in the tub and brought a washcloth to her body.  
  
"I want you to clothes your eyes" said Cole. " and pretend all the bad things are gone and I want you to draw your mind blank. Chase all your nightmares away and just breath. Imagine we're at home and your lying in a silk bed with your satin pajamas and we're eating chocolate"  
  
"and making love" muttered Phoebe.  
  
Cole laughed. "That too"  
  
He washed her body and wiped her face clean. He then wrapped her in a towel and picked her up. He sat her on the bed and dressed her with the pajamas. Phoebe did her hair feeling much better and he tucked her in. She fell asleep quickly. Cole watched her for a long time ready to chase away her nightmares.  
  
More to come! Please REVIEW! Blessed Be! 


	10. The Charmed Ones vs The Elders IV

Chapter 10  
  
Phoebe woke up refreshed the next morning. She didn't see Cole anywhere but Piper was sleeping right next to her. Poor Piper. Cole walked in holding a tray of muffins and orange juice.  
  
"Today is the last day" said Cole. "Justice says it will be the longest"  
  
"Are you testifying?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"You can't" said Phoebe. "They will bring every mistake you made"  
  
"I'm only worried about you" said Cole.  
  
"I'm going to get ready" said Phoebe.  
  
"No" said Cole. "You're not going"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Just stay here" said Cole.  
  
"Why?" cried Phoebe getting up.  
  
"Because I don't want you to hear all the horrible things I did" said Cole. "I killed people, women, men, children, and I liked it. It was fun for me"  
  
Phoebe hugged him.  
  
"That's not you" said Phoebe. "I know that isn't you. I don't care what you did in your past. We all have something to run from, but I want to go and support you"  
  
"Hey stop your fighting" said Piper standing up.  
  
Phoebe laughed. "We don't fight, we discuss"  
  
"If that's what you call it" said Piper. "I hear your door slam so much, it's not funny" "That's Cole" said Phoebe. "The man can't even shimmer, he has to make noise"  
  
"I thought you liked my noises" said Cole teasingly.  
  
Phoebe slapped his arm. Piper shook her head as she closed the bathroom door. Someone was knocking on the door. Cole answered it.  
  
"It's the whitelighter" said Cole rolling his eyes.  
  
Leo walked in. "I just want to talk to Piper"  
  
"She's in the shower" said Phoebe.  
  
"Plus I don't think she wants to see you" said Cole coldly.  
  
"Cole" said Phoebe. "Let's go"  
  
She guided him out. Leo sat on the bed. Piper walked out with a robe.  
  
"Hi" said Piper.  
  
"I miss you" said Leo.  
  
"I do too" said Piper. "But after what you did"  
  
"If I could take it back I would" said Leo.  
  
"I know" said Piper.  
  
Leo stood up and took her hand.  
  
"Let me love you again" said Leo. "I promise when we go home I will make it up to you"  
  
Piper hugged him. "I could never stay mad with you"  
  
Leo smiled.  
  
The courtroom was packed later that morning. Cole was still avoiding Leo but the family sat together. Justice sat down and turned to them. The defence has a good amount of testimonies.  
  
"How many do you have?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Two including Cole's, but it's good" said Justice.  
  
The judge walked in.  
  
"Dane will you proceed" said the judge.  
  
"I would like to call Halendra to the stand" said Dane.  
  
The color from Cole' s face drained away. Phoebe saw this.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Phoebe.  
  
She saw a slim woman with a tight leather dress on and her breast popping out. Some young whitelighters goggled while older ones looked with disgust. The woman's long red hair reached her lower back. Halendra turned to Phoebe and smiled wickedly.  
  
"Witches" muttered Halendra.  
  
She sat down. Dane looked with interest.  
  
"Halendra" said Dane.  
  
"Do you have to call me that?" asked Halendra.  
  
"Yes" said Dane. "For court record"  
  
"Can you tell about your relation to Cole Turner?" asked Dane.  
  
"We met when we went to this demonic school" said Halendra. "Oh was he a weakling, but one day he snapped and incinerated a boy's arm. He of course got in trouble, but I was fascinated from then on. After that we became best friends, we went on missions together. We were inseparable, until he was accepted into the brotherhood. I was devastated cause he would do bigger and longer missions. There were nights when he wouldn't come home, he wanted to make a big impression for Raynor. So before he went to the undercover mission he and I were engaged. He gave me a ring"  
  
She showed it to the court. She stood up angrily and looked at Cole.  
  
"You never came back" screamed Halendra. "I thought you were dead. I was devastated and I tried to kill myself for you. You went flaunting towards that witch"  
  
Phoebe looked at Halendra shockingly. Cole was engaged to someone else. She looked at her ring. Cole was looking between Phoebe and Halendra. He still had feelings for Halendra of course. She had been there when his mother wasn't, when he came home from heavy training. Phoebe was his love now.  
  
"Cole abandoned you" said Dane.  
  
"He doesn't love her" cried Halendra. "He loves me, not her"  
  
Her glowed with fire.  
  
"Tell them" said Halendra. "You love me"  
  
Cole shook his head. Halendra attempted to throw a fireball but nothing happened.  
  
"No powers in this realm" said Dane.  
  
Halendra sat down. Cole felt bad. He hadn't kept contact with her. Frankly he was scared. She was a hundred more years than he was. She had put a spell on herself to turn herself into a child before she met Cole to escape some coven. The spell wasn't reversible so she had started life again. Cole hugged Phoebe who still couldn't grasp it.  
  
"Do you see what Cole Turner does to women?" asked Dane laughing.  
  
"He degrades them and makes them feel loved, but then he leaves" said Dane.  
  
Halendra looked at the Halliwells with anger.  
  
"You stole him you bitch" cried Halendra.  
  
A guard came up and grabbed Halendra as the judge banged his gavel. Cole looked away as the guard dragged her kicking and screaming. Phoebe buried her head in Cole's chest.  
  
"I guess the witness is contained for now" said the judge. "Next witness"  
  
"Ok" said Dane. "Elizabeth"  
  
Cole shrank down and whispers went around. Phoebe tightened her grip on Cole. She was scared for the both of them. A woman who looked about thirty, she had a long brown braid, a black slit with a black top. Elizabeth sat down avoiding her son.  
  
"Hello Elizabeth" said Dane.  
  
"Hello" said Elizabeth.  
  
"Cole's mother everyone" said Dane. "The one who gave birth to this monster" "He's not a monster anymore" said Elizabeth disgustingly. "He betrayed his people, he sold himself to this witch"  
  
"Do you think he would come back to your side?" asked Dane.  
  
"Yes" said Elizabeth. "With the right persuasion"  
  
Cole scowled. Phoebe sat up. "How could a mother betray her kin"  
  
"He is nothing to me" said Elizabeth. "Nothing. He could have had Halendra, but no. He's weak human half got to him. I should have let The Source kill you"  
  
Cole felt tears coming to his eyes. Piper couldn't believe this. Elizabeth glared at him.  
  
"You embarrass me" said Elizabeth.  
  
"Ok" said Dane. "That's enough"  
  
Justice stood up.  
  
"Let's talk about the night you killed Cole's father" said Justice. "Right in front of Cole you incinerated his father. Then you sent him off with Raynor where he had tough training"  
  
"He needed it" said Elizabeth. "He was a weakling. If I hadn't argued for him he would've been dead"  
  
"Up here we call that love" said Justice.  
  
"Ha" cried Elizabeth. "Love, that. Please I don't love, I can't love"  
  
"Or you won't love" said Justice. "You loved Cole, you loved Benjamin"  
  
"Stop it" said Elizabeth.  
  
Cole looked at the guardians who were whispering.  
  
"Ok" said Justice.  
  
"Is this over?" asked Elizabeth rudely.  
  
"What happened the night you killed his father?" asked Justice.  
  
"I sent an energy ball at him" said Elizabeth. "Grabbed Balthazar and shipped him off to Raynor" Cole tightened his fist and an energy ball formed. Phoebe gasped. Cole shook it off.  
  
"I thought you couldn't use powers" whispered Phoebe.  
  
Cole turned away and ignored her.  
  
"So you sent an innocent three year old to a hardcore demon" said Justice. "Where he had physical and mental abuse"  
  
"We call good training" said Elizabeth.  
  
"No further questions" said Justice.  
  
Elizabeth walked out without giving Cole a glance.  
  
"Let's break for recess" said the judge tiredly.  
  
Cole got up quickly and speeded towards his room. Piper touched Phoebe's arm.  
  
"Go to him" said Piper hugging Leo.  
  
Phoebe nodded. She walked to her room and opened the door. Cole was lying on the bed holding back tears. Phoebe saw a scorch mark on the wall.  
  
"Cole" whispered Phoebe. She laid on the bed with him.  
  
"Just let it out" said Phoebe.  
  
"She's so horrible" said Cole. "Phoebe I had a dream that I did the same thing to you my mother did to my father"  
  
"Cole" said Phoebe. "That will not happen. I promise you. You are nothing like her"  
  
He nodded. They fell asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
Later that afternoon  
  
After lunch everyone piled back into the court. Now it was time for Justice's witness. Which was Cole and a mystery guest. Justice was breathing in and out.  
  
"Two witnesses left" said the judge. "Justice"  
  
"I would like to call Benjamin Turner to the stand" said Justice.  
  
Cole froze.  
  
"Cole" said Justice. "I won't need your testimony"  
  
Cole ignored him. Piper and Leo turned. A man about late thirties with black hair with a few gray spots. Benjamin stopped in front of Cole and hugged him. Cole was so dazed he didn't notice. Benjamin sat at the stand. Phoebe looked at him with happiness and tears. Cole sat back.  
  
"Hello Mr. Turner" said Justice.  
  
Benjamin bowed his head.  
  
"You are Cole Turner's father" said Justice.  
  
"Yes I am" said Benjamin. "Cole was a miracle to me and Liz. She was so happy when she gave birth, but we knew demons would be after the both of them"  
  
"So you knew that Elizabeth was a demon?" asked Justice.  
  
"She told me right before we were married" said Benjamin. "So a couple months later she was pregnant and we were shocked. She loved me so much I knew it"  
  
"What happened that night she killed you?" asked Justice crossing his arms.  
  
Cole listened carefully.  
  
"Well I know a man came over and Elizabeth told me to take Cole and run" said Ben sadly. "At first I didn't want to, but she told me that he would kill Cole and me. I kissed her in case it was the last time and ran with Cole in my arms. They were in there for a long time. I was about to go back when someone appeared in front of me. I was Liz and the next thing I knew Cole was snatched from my arms and then nothing"  
  
Cole had tears coming down. Phoebe wiped them away and smiled. He kissed her cheek.  
  
"So you believed Elizabeth loved you" said Justice.  
  
"I know she did" said Benjamin. "Just like I know that Cole loves this wonderful woman. Love has nothing to do with evil or good. There is no evil or good love. WE all love in different ways but it's the same"  
  
"Thank you" said Justice. Dane looked dumbstruck and nervously glanced at the guardians.  
  
"Justice has cancelled his second witness" said the judge. "So we'll have a brief recess and then it will be time for the judgement"  
  
Everyone piled out into the hall. Cole and Benjamin went to a corner.  
  
"Oh son" said Benjamin. "How you've grown?"  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there" said Benjamin sadly.  
  
"It wasn't your fault" said Cole.  
  
"I still should've been there" said Benjamin.  
  
Cole hugged his father.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you sometime" said Cole.  
  
"Yeah" said Benjamin orbing out.  
  
Phoebe walked up to Cole.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah" said Cole smiling. He put his arm on her shoulder.  
  
Piper kissed Leo as they walked into the courtroom. They turned to Phoebe and Cole.  
  
"No matter what happens" said Piper. "We're still family"  
  
"That's right" said Phoebe.  
  
They took their seats and everything seemed to go in slow motion. The guardians walked in like nothing. The judge also walked in. Phoebe's muscles tightened and everyone was nervous.  
  
"We have the judgement" said the guardian. "We the guardians find the defendant Cason guilty of wrong doing. Please state your truth for your punishment is decided"  
  
The family cheered and there were some angry shouts. Cason stood up.  
  
"I did send the demon" said Cason. "To eliminate the child, but here this. You all will regret this. That child will destroy you and there will be others"  
  
"That's enough" said the judge.  
  
The guardian raised his hand and Cason disappeared in smoke.  
  
"What happened?" asked Phoebe in tears.  
  
"Cason was clipped of his wings and was banished" said Leo. "A new leader will be inducted"  
  
Cole hugged Justice and Dane walked out angrily.  
  
"Thank you" said Cole.  
  
"You're welcome" said Justice. "Well I have to get to my next case. Blessed Be"  
  
He walked away. Everyone hugged. The guardian went up to Phoebe.  
  
"Thank you" said Phoebe.  
  
"We are going to give you something back" said the guardian. She put her hand on Phoebe's stomach. A purple glow surrounded them. "Your child has been returned to you"  
  
"Paige, Glen" screamed Phoebe.  
  
Paige, and Glen ran downstairs.  
  
"You're back" cried Paige. She hugged Phoebe.  
  
"We won and I'm pregnant" said Phoebe.  
  
"Congratulations" said Glen happily.  
  
"Let's get ready to go out to dinner" said Piper. "This is a great celebration"  
  
Cole and Phoebe kissed.  
  
"I think things are looking up" said Phoebe.  
  
Finally the trial is over and we can get to the good stuff. Please REVIEW! Blessed Be! 


	11. Wedding plans

Chapter 11  
  
Phoebe was looking out the sunroom window when Leo walked up to her.  
  
"I've been throwing all morning" said Phoebe.  
  
"Is that why you look so down?" asked Leo.  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "I'm glad that I have my baby back, but I still want to get married especially since I'm pregnant"  
  
"I'm sorry" said Leo. "Today I find out who my new boss is"  
  
"She's right here" said a woman in a white robe.  
  
They looked at a blonde woman with green eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Phoebe protectively.  
  
Piper and Paige walked in from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm Erin the new high Elder" said Erin. "You're new boss"  
  
"I don't work for anyone" said Phoebe.  
  
"I thought you might feel that way" said Erin. "So I decided to grant you permission to have your wedding"  
  
"Great a handfasting" said Paige.  
  
"I don't think so" said Phoebe.  
  
"Frankly a handfasting with a demon is not very likely" said Erin. "We would have to vote"  
  
"Phoebe you should have a handfasting" said Piper. "You know with the whole family"  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "I'll ask Cole, but it's up to him"  
  
"Very well" said Erin. "I'll bring it up"  
  
She orbed away.  
  
  
  
Phoebe climbed into bed with Cole.  
  
"The new high Elder Erin granted us a wedding" said Phoebe.  
  
"That's great" cried Cole happily.  
  
"Do you want a handfasting?" asked Phoebe. "you know what one looks like"  
  
"What do you want?" asked Cole.  
  
"I want something normal" said Phoebe. "But I also want my family to be there especially my mother"  
  
"Then we should do a handfasting" said Cole.  
  
"We just have to wait for Erin's word if we can" said Phoebe. "Considering you're half demon"  
  
Phoebe put her head on Cole's chest.  
  
  
  
Leo orbed in the living room where Phoebe and Cole were waiting with Paige and Piper.  
  
"The Elders have agreed" said Leo. "But only on one condition"  
  
"What?" asked Cole.  
  
"The baby cannot have a wicanning" said Leo.  
  
"What is that?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"It when you bless a baby as a witch" said Paige. "and part of the family"  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige.  
  
"I read it in the Book Of Shadows" said Paige.  
  
"Why not?" asked Phoebe angrily.  
  
"Well The Elders still fear your baby" said Leo. "Whatever" said Phoebe. "Is there a way grams can marry us without handfasting?"  
  
"She's a high priestess" said Leo.  
  
"We are not having a wicanning" said Phoebe. "Nor a handfasting"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yes" said Phoebe. "I'll find a way to have my family there"  
  
"Aren't demons banned form churches?" asked Paige.  
  
"Cole's half human" said Phoebe. "That should help a bit"  
  
"Phoebe if you're sure?" asked Piper.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "After the recent events I can't trust them and I won't"  
  
"We'll do everything possible to get your wedding together" said Piper.  
  
"Thanks" said Phoebe.  
  
A week later  
  
Cole walked in on Piper, Glen, and Phoebe looking at bridal magazines. Phoebe looked at Cole with pleading eyes. She stood up and hugged him.  
  
"These two have been driving me up the wall with ideas" said Phoebe.  
  
"We've been through this" said Glen.  
  
"Yeah" said Piper.  
  
"We haven't even found a priest to marry us" said Phoebe.  
  
"I did" said Piper looking back at the magazine.  
  
"How?" cried Phoebe jumping up and down.  
  
Piper smiled. "Do you remember Father Chris?"  
  
"Our Sunday school teacher?" asked Phoebe. Piper nodded. "He agreed"  
  
"He knows our secret?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Piper shook her head. "But Prue, Grams, and mom can be there in spirit meaning we'll see them but Father Chris won't"  
  
"You're a genius" said Cole. "But."  
  
"I know what you're going to say" said Piper. "That's why I asked him to do it here in the manor or if you guys want to do it somewhere else"  
  
"Here is good" said Phoebe. "Then there is chance of demonic attacks"  
  
"Paige is taking care of that" said Piper. "You don't need to worry about anything else"  
  
Phoebe hugged Piper and so did Cole.  
  
"When is our spectacular wedding?" asked Cole.  
  
"Next week" said Piper. "Are you sure you won't do a wicanning?"  
  
"Yes" said Phoebe. "I know Grams is going to have my head but they have to understand I don't want my child to be involved with The Elders"  
  
Will Phoebe go solo in time? Stay tuned to find out! Please REVIEW! 


	12. YOU DIDN'T TELL YOUR FATHER!

Chapter 12  
  
Cole kissed Phoebe on the cheek and sat down at the table beside her. Phoebe was looking at dresses.  
  
"Pheebs" said Cole. "I'm sorry I can't give you a fairytale wedding and I really wanted to"  
  
"Cole" said Phoebe. "It doesn't matter. I don't care for materialism when I'm with you. All we need is you and me"  
  
Cole kissed her again. "I found a job"  
  
"What about identification?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well Piper and I are handled that" said Cole.  
  
"Uh oh" muttered Phoebe.  
  
"Don't worry about anything" said Cole. He stood up and went into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you do?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I'm a lawyer at Jackson, Carter, and Kline" answered Cole. "I start tomorrow"  
  
"Tomorrow we are supposed to meet with Father Chris" said Phoebe entering the kitchen.  
  
"I'll make it" said Cole. "Promise"  
  
Phoebe made a face. "You better or you'll be sleeping outside"  
  
"You wouldn't want me to be sick on our wedding day" teased Cole.  
  
"That's a week away" said Phoebe. "You heal from a stab wound in two days"  
  
Cole laughed and kissed her. "Have a dress yet?"  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "Paige and I might go look for one today"  
  
"Just be careful" said Cole. "The Elders might not want anything to do with our child but that doesn't mean that The Source won't try to get his hands on you"  
  
"Right" said Phoebe. "But I think The Source is the least of our problems"  
  
The next day  
  
Phoebe put the phone on the hook. Paige and Glen watched her.  
  
"Where in the hell is he?" asked Phoebe urgently. She was near tears.  
  
Paige hugged her. Piper walked in.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Piper.  
  
"Phoebe's baby is making her emotional" said Paige.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"It's Father Chris" said Phoebe. She fixed herself up.  
  
Piper opened the door.  
  
"Hello Piper" said father Chris.  
  
"Hi" said Piper letting him in.  
  
They hugged and entered the living room.  
  
"This is Paige and her husband Glen" said Piper. "She's our half-sister"  
  
"Nice to meet you" said father Chris. "Where is Phoebe?"  
  
Phoebe came out and hugged him.  
  
"So you are getting married?" asked father Chris.  
  
"That's right" said Phoebe.  
  
"Where's the lucky gentleman?" asked father Chris.  
  
"He's not here" said Phoebe frowning. "He got caught up at work"  
  
"And if he knows what's good for him he won't come home" whispered Paige. "Angry witch equals vanquishing"  
  
Piper elbowed Paige.  
  
"I made lemonade" said Piper.  
  
"Thank you" said father Chris.  
  
Him and Phoebe sat down.  
  
"Why don't we reschedule?" asked father Chris.  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "I kind of want to get married next week"  
  
"Next week" said father Chris. "That's kind of soon"  
  
"Cole and I have been engaged for a year" said Phoebe.  
  
"Well it's your choice" said Father Chris. "So the wedding will take place here?"  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe. "My sisters are setting it up"  
  
"Any specific time?" asked Father Chris.  
  
"Early as possible" said Phoebe.  
  
"5:00pm should be good" said Piper.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Alright" said Father Chris. "So just have a marriage license and I'll see you next Friday"  
  
Phoebe nodded and started walking him towards the door when Cole ran in.  
  
"Sorry I ran into a couple demons" said Cole breathing heavily. He stopped when he saw Father Chris and Phoebe's enraged face.  
  
"Cole" said Paige. "That is no way to talk about your co-workers"  
  
Cole laughed.  
  
"Father Chris this is my soon to be dead fiancee Cole Turner" said Phoebe.  
  
"Sorry I'm late" said Cole shaking his hand. "No problem" said Father Chris. "I'll see you two next week"  
  
He left and Phoebe turned towards the stairs.  
  
"Phoebe" called Cole. "I'm sorry"  
  
Phoebe turned to him. "It's the doghouse for you"  
  
Cole sighed as Phoebe went upstairs and slammed the door. Glen touched Cole's shoulders.  
  
"Great time to have a wedding" he said.  
  
Cole walked upstairs. Piper turned to Paige.  
  
"You and I have a wedding to plan in one week" said Piper.  
  
Day before wedding  
  
Piper found Phoebe on the couch eating a sandwich slowly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Piper.  
  
"I'm waiting for dad" said Phoebe.  
  
"So why are you so nervous?" asked Piper.  
  
"I didn't tell him about getting engaged" said Phoebe.  
  
"What?" cried Cole walking in.  
  
Phoebe stood up.  
  
"Phoebe tonight is the rehearsal dinner" said Cole.  
  
"I know" said Phoebe. "You know how dad feels about the supernatural. I mean look how he acted when you got married to Leo. Imagine when he finds out I'm marrying a demon"  
  
"Half" said Piper.  
  
"Yeah" said Cole. "And Balthazar is gone"  
  
"Leo went to get him" said Phoebe. "Great" said Cole. "You know Phoebe he will kill me. Did you tell him you're pregnant"  
  
Phoebe looked down.  
  
"This is just great" said Cole.  
  
"Cole just calm down" said Phoebe. "Don't be angry"  
  
Cole took a breath. "I just feel you're ashamed of me"  
  
"No" said Phoebe hugging him. "I would go to the rooftop and shout I love Cole Turner"  
  
They heard the familiar sounds of orbs. Piper, Cole, and Phoebe turned to see Leo and Victor.  
  
"I'll be leaving" said Piper running towards the door.  
  
"I'll be going with her" said Leo.  
  
He orbed Piper out.  
  
"Traitors" muttered Phoebe.  
  
Cole and Phoebe parted.  
  
"Can you tell me why I had to be brought out of an important meeting and have Leo orb me here?" asked Victor.  
  
"Well" said Phoebe. "Cole and I have something to tell you"  
  
Victor looked at Cole suspiciously.  
  
"I hope you two aren't getting married" said Victor angrily. "Phoebe marrying a demon wouldn't be wise. I mean a demon killed your mother"  
  
"Cole is half human" said Phoebe. "And yes we are getting married tomorrow"  
  
"WHAT!" cried Victor. "TOMMOROW"  
  
"Dad calm down" said Phoebe. "We were engaged last year"  
  
"And you never picked up the phone and told me" said Victor.  
  
"I was afraid you would never except Cole into the family" said Phoebe.  
  
"Your damn well I'm not" said Victor. "I really want you to think about this"  
  
Paige walked in with a vase of flowers.  
  
"Hi Mr. Bennett" said Paige. "Phoebe I got some flowers for the rehearsal dinner"  
  
"Paige not right now" said Phoebe.  
  
Paige got the message. "Sorry"  
  
She ran into the kitchen.  
  
"The rehearsal is tonight" said Victor.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Mr. Bennett" said Cole. "I would do nothing to hurt your daughter. I love her and will always"  
  
"I'm sorry demon but that is not enough" said Victor. "Nice little speech"  
  
"Dad" cried Phoebe. "Are you coming tonight or what?"  
  
"Phoebe I can't support this marriage" said Victor. "I'm sorry"  
  
Phoebe was hurt. "Alright that's fine by me. Leo"  
  
Leo orbed in.  
  
"Will you take him back?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Leo orbed Victor away.  
  
"How could he do that?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Cole turned to her. "We don't need his blessing. We have us and that should matter"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Darryl should be here any moment and Father Chris"  
  
"Ready for our wedding rehearsal" said Cole.  
  
Phoebe ran upstairs cupping her mouth.  
  
Everyone was having a good time at dinner, after Father Chris left Cole stood up.  
  
"Well time for the soon to be ex-bachelor to leave" said Cole.  
  
"Boo hoo" said Phoebe.  
  
Cole kissed her.  
  
"Save it for tomorrow" said Darryl.  
  
"Why are we following traditions anyway?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Cause we need all the good luck we can get" said Paige.  
  
Phoebe looked alarmed.  
  
"Calm down Pheebs" said Piper elbowing Paige.  
  
"I'm a phone call away" said Cole grabbing his bag.  
  
"Call me later" said Phoebe.  
  
Cole nodded and left. Darryl, Glen, and Leo stood up and grabbed a bag.  
  
"Have fun" said Paige.  
  
Leo orbed out with the guys.  
  
"Why did we agree for a bachelor party?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"So we could have our own party" said Phoebe.  
  
They led her into the living room.  
  
"Why don't you get comfortable" said Paige. "We'll get setup"  
  
Phoebe went upstairs.  
  
Darryl, Glenn, Leo, and Cole were playing poker. They were laughing and talking about the married life.  
  
"At our reception" said Glenn. "The table caught on fire and so did one of the bridesmaid dresses"  
  
"Oh my god" said Cole.  
  
"Everyone was ok" said Glen. "But we still laugh about it"  
  
"There was demon attacks in my wedding" said Leo.  
  
"We know" said Cole and Darryl.  
  
"I got food poisoning at my wedding" said Darryl. "I spent our wedding night over the toilet seat"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing. There was a knock on the door. Darryl got up to answer and three women entered. They took off there coats to reveal belly dancer outfits.  
  
"Let the party begin" said Darryl.  
  
  
  
"She fell asleep" said Paige.  
  
"During Kill it before it dies" said Piper. "She must be tired"  
  
"Should I orb her to her bed?" asked Paige.  
  
Piper nodded, Paige orbed in and out again.  
  
"Darryl how did you pull this off?" asked Cole.  
  
The women were still dancing and Darryl laughed.  
  
"Nice try don't try to put this on me" said Darryl.  
  
Suddenly the women shimmered them into a cage.  
  
Glen moaned. "We're in deep s"  
  
"Piper" called Phoebe.  
  
Piper and Paige ran in.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Piper.  
  
"They guys have been kidnapped by demonic strippers" said Phoebe.  
  
"Strippers" cried Piper and Paige.  
  
"When Glen gets here" said Paige.  
  
"Hello" said Phoebe.  
  
Paige grabbed Phoebe and Piper's hand.  
  
  
  
"We're at a demonic strip club" said Cole.  
  
The women from the hotel walked up.  
  
"Whose married?" she asked.  
  
They all raised their hands.  
  
"You're half naked anyway" said the woman. "My name is Catherine and this is Sheila and Max"  
  
  
  
Paige orbed in front of a warehouse.  
  
"Orb us in a bathroom" said Piper.  
  
"Guys I don't feel so good" said Phoebe.  
  
"I'll take you home" said Paige. "I promise you'll have a wedding tomorrow"  
  
"Kill Cole for me" said Phoebe.  
  
"Of course" said Piper kissing her forehead.  
  
Paige orbed Phoebe away and then orbed back.  
  
"All this orbing sucks" said Paige grabbing Piper's hand and orbing her.  
  
Cole and Leo were in chains as were Glen and Darryl. Sheila and Max gave them a lap dance. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Catherine walked in.  
  
"That's enough" she said. "We have two ladies who want to entertain you"  
  
They walked out. Two ladies wearing masks walked in. One sat on Glen's lap and the other sat on Leo's lap.  
  
"Do you like this?" asked the lady sitting on Leo.  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"How about this?" asked the same lady pinching Leo. He cried out. "Piper"  
  
Piper and Paige took their masks off. They stood their fuming.  
  
"Piper it's not what you think" said Leo.  
  
Piper put her hand up.  
  
Leo was setting up the couch. Piper threw a pillow at his head and headed upstairs. Cole opened the door to his room. Phoebe was sleeping. He knew he would get it tomorrow but at least there was a tomorrow. He hoped everything was going to go well.  
  
Little did he know how wrong he was!  
  
Wheww! Long chapter! It is now 12:07 am and time for me to go to bed. Next chapter is the anticipated wedding!!!!! REVIEW! 


	13. Wedding Day

Chapter 13 Wedding Day  
  
Phoebe woke up refreshed the next morning. She saw rose petals spread out on her bed. She knew it was Leo's idea. She looked at the clock, which read 11:30am. She jumped out of bed and started banging on her sisters' doors.  
  
"Wake up everybody" cried Phoebe. "It's all about me today"  
  
She heard nothing.  
  
"Demon" screamed Phoebe.  
  
Piper and Paige ran out of their rooms.  
  
"About time" said Phoebe. "Did you forget today is my wedding day?"  
  
"No" said Piper.  
  
"Ok" said Phoebe. "Let's go have breakfast"  
  
Piper was fixing breakfast as Paige was putting rollers in Phoebe's hair.  
  
"Ouch Paige" said Phoebe.  
  
"Sorry" said Paige.  
  
Cole walked into the kitchen and Phoebe cried out. She hid behind Paige.  
  
"You're not to see the bride's dress before the wedding" said Phoebe.  
  
"But you're not wearing a dress" said Cole.  
  
"Well, that goes for the bride's curlers" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper laughed at the memory of her wedding. Piper led Cole into the living room.  
  
"The guys are upstairs" said Piper. "We kind of slept late"  
  
"Oh" said Cole.  
  
He went upstairs.  
  
"Where's the photographer?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Probably not here yet" said Piper.  
  
"Yes she is" said a woman.  
  
"Prue" cried Piper.  
  
Piper and Phoebe got up and hugged her. She put down her camera.  
  
"Hi guys" said Prue.  
  
They parted.  
  
"I really missed you" said Prue.  
  
"We missed you too" said Piper.  
  
Prue looked at Paige.  
  
"I'm Paige" said Paige nervously.  
  
She held out her hand but Prue hugged her instead. Paige cried.  
  
"Welcome to our insane supernatural family" said Prue laughing.  
  
"Thanks" said Paige.  
  
"Whenever you want to talk" said Prue. "Just summon me"  
  
She turned to Phoebe.  
  
"My little sister" said Prue. "Getting married"  
  
"Hard to believe" said Phoebe. "The rebellious sister who had more boyfriend than body parts"  
  
Prue laughed. "It's not hard to believe"  
  
"Well I hope you approve of Cole because I can't take someone else abandoning me" said Phoebe softly.  
  
"Of course" said Prue. "Why?"  
  
"Dad isn't coming" said Piper.  
  
"I'm sorry Pheebs" said Prue.  
  
"He left me once" said Phoebe. "He left me again end of story"  
  
"Let's not dwell on the past" said Piper. "We have a wedding to get ready for"  
  
Phoebe smiled. "My future husband is just two floors away from here"  
  
"Why are we getting dressed so early?" asked Cole. "All we have to do is get dressed and do our hair"  
  
Darryl and the others nodded.  
  
"How about we get a drink?" asked Cole.  
  
"Alright" said Glen.  
  
They all left.  
  
  
  
Phoebe fixed herself up.  
  
"I wish mom was here" murmured Phoebe.  
  
"I guess since you are not having a handfasting they are not allowed" said Piper.  
  
"Or maybe they feel the same way as dad" said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm sure they don't" said Piper. "You saw how dad acted when I got engaged to Leo"  
  
"Well I didn't tell dad that I was pregnant" said Phoebe. "And you can't tell either"  
  
Piper nodded. "We have two hours left"  
  
"Let's watch a movie" said Phoebe holding up her favorite one.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Of course"  
  
Phoebe put the movie on.  
  
Cole, Leo, Glen, and Darryl walked down the stairs. There were candles and flowers everywhere. Prue and Paige ran in panicked.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Glen.  
  
"The wedding cake kind of melted" said Prue.  
  
"She put the wrong kind of crystals around it" said Paige.  
  
Prue held up the wedding top.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Cole. "The wedding starts in fifteen minutes"  
  
"I'll run to the grocery store" said Paige.  
  
Piper came downstairs ready.  
  
"Prue destroyed the cake" said Paige.  
  
Piper's eyes popped out of her head.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" asked Piper. "Phoebe's going to freak"  
  
"Paige you can't get a grocery cake" said Glen.  
  
"Let's just run to the bakery and see if they have an already made one" said Piper.  
  
"We don't have time for that" said Darryl.  
  
"We'll get it during the reception" said Leo.  
  
Everyone looked at Leo.  
  
"Don't even think about it" said Leo. "Personal gain"  
  
"No" said Prue. "It's that or the wrath of a pregnant Charmed One"  
  
Phoebe paced in front of the mirror with her wedding dress on. It was white and slim (the dress from Paige from the past). Paige tailored it to fit better on her pregnant body. She started cracking her knuckles and played with her bouquet. Her mind was clouded with worry.  
  
"Phoebe you are getting married to the best man in the world" said Phoebe to herself. "Nothing will go wrong"  
  
  
  
"Now that Leo healed the cake" joked Glen. "We have a wedding to attend"  
  
They entered the living room. There was a knock on the door. Piper ran to answer it. Prue went transparent. Father Chris entered.  
  
"Cole this is it" said Leo. "You ready?"  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"So let's get you two married" said Father Chris.  
  
Piper looked at him nervously. Every second counted and she hoped nothing magical happened. The Source could stop the wedding anytime. Paige clicked on the wedding march. Phoebe walked downstairs with Darryl. Cole looked at her and took in this very moment. All demonic thoughts and worries disappeared. Today was his day to get married. After a year of worries and the scare of them losing their child, they got what they deserved. Phoebe faced him and her heart melted. She was struck with a premonition. Then snapped out of it, but she saw it with her eyes opened and she didn't jump.  
  
"Let's get started shall we?" asked Father Chris. "Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to share the matrimony of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner"  
  
Phoebe's eyes started to water as did Cole's.  
  
Father Chris: Cole Turner will you take Phoebe Halliwell to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live.  
  
Cole: I will.  
  
I, Cole Turner take you, Phoebe Halliwell to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live.  
  
Minister: Phoebe Halliwell will you take Cole Turner to be your lawful husband, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live.  
  
"Which may not be much longer" murmured Phoebe. She looked at her family and then at Cole. Cole looked at her with pleaded eyes. Phoebe let go of Cole's hand.  
  
"I can't marry you" said Phoebe looking at him. "This was all too soon"  
  
Cole looked hurt. Everyone gasped. Paige led Father Chris out the door.  
  
"We'll get in touch with you later" said Paige shutting the door.  
  
"All week I have gotten premonitions of you dying" said Phoebe. "It was awful and by The Source. He sent me a threat, he said if I attempted to say 'I do' you would be dead"  
  
"We're stronger together than apart" said Cole.  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "I can't let you die because of me"  
  
Phoebe don't do this said Cole.  
  
We need a break said Phoebe. For awhile. Just please do what I say  
  
Why? asked Cole. We got through The Elders, we can get through The Source  
  
This life sucks said Phoebe. We had too many omens at this wedding  
  
A lot of bad things happen every day said Cole.  
  
Do you really want me to see you die? asked Phoebe. When does it takes place? asked Cole.  
  
Right now said Phoebe.  
  
Then where is he? asked Cole. If I can't be with you I might as well be dead  
  
Don't ever say that said Phoebe.  
  
Cole tried to touch her but she flinched.  
  
Please go said Phoebe.  
  
Cole looked at everyone who was quiet.  
  
Fine said Cole going upstairs. "I'll be out of you're life  
  
Phoebe was hurt and in pain. She lied about The Source, because she had to protect Cole. He was in danger and so was she. Phoebe dropped her bouquet and went upstairs. She entered the bathroom and switched on the shower. Then she dropped to the floor and cried.  
  
That was really sad. Oh well stay tuned! Is this the end of Phoebe and Cole? Why did Phoebe really break up with Cole? Isn't thirteen an unlucky number and this is Chapter 13. All revealed next chapter! REVIEW! 


	14. Vanquishing my fiance

Chapter 14  
  
A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait but I promise it will be worth it. Those of you that follow my stories know that I've been writing Moving on and loving it and just started the sequel but I will try to update this more often. Okay I hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
Last chapter recap: Phoebe and Cole finally had the chance to get married, but with the decision to not make their child or themselves involved with the Elders, they have decided to have a normal wedding. Then Phoebe tells Cole as they are reciting their vows that she can't marry him because she fears for his life. Let's see what's really going on.  
  
Day after wedding  
  
Piper knocked on Phoebe's door. She was severely worried about her. She had been crying all night.  
  
"Come in" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper opened the door and saw Phoebe eating a chocolate bar slowly.  
  
"Hi" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Tell me what happened last night" said Piper.  
  
"Nothing really" said Phoebe. "I just didn't feel like getting married"  
  
"Why?" asked Piper.  
  
"I don't know" said Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe" said Piper sternly.  
  
"Fine" cried Phoebe. "You want to know why? I had a mother who died and is trying to be my mother now. A father who left without consideration and didn't even attend my first wedding. A grandmother who paid no attention when I was going through troubles and a power that is really awful. You and Paige don't see the things I see"  
  
She pointed down. "That is not hell, this is"  
  
"I'm so sorry" said Piper.  
  
Phoebe stood up.  
  
"Everyone is sorry" said Phoebe. "But I can't find happiness. Obviously these premonitions were warnings. I wanted everything to be perfect. I even got his father."  
  
She looked at Piper.  
  
"How is he?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Who, Cole?" asked Piper.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"As bad as you" said Piper. "Maybe even worse, Leo is with him"  
  
Phoebe sighed.  
  
"He's a big boy" said Piper. "He knows you love him"  
  
  
  
Leo watched Cole as he stared out the window.  
  
"She's scared" said Leo.  
  
"Of me?" asked Cole.  
  
"Of course not" said Leo. "She's having your kid"  
  
Oh no, thought Leo. He's going to pace. I hate it when he paces.  
  
Cole started to pace. "I have never seen her like this. She always talked about stripping her powers"  
  
"What?" asked Leo.  
  
"Of course stripping her powers will strip the baby's" said Cole.  
  
"Piper is with her right now" said Leo. "When are you going to The Manor"  
  
"I don't know" said Cole.  
  
  
  
Phoebe got dressed quickly. She knew she had to see Cole. They haven't spoken since. Phoebe was fussing with her clothes. She looked herself over and went downstairs. She saw Piper by the front door.  
  
"I guess I'm ready" said Phoebe nervously. "He should be at work"  
  
"We'll check there first then" said Piper.  
  
"Piper, do you mind if I go by myself?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Piper.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Now that I can shimmer and conjure energy balls"  
  
Piper shook her head. "Wait a minute, you can what?"  
  
"Found out last week" said Phoebe. "I didn't want to alarm anyone"  
  
"At least you have an active power" said Piper. "You better go"  
  
  
  
Cole was highlighting some papers. He sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Do you want me to take over?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Cole looked up. "Phoebe?"  
  
"I brought us Chinese" said Phoebe holding up a bag.  
  
"I'm kind of busy" said Cole going back to his highlighting.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you" said Phoebe. "It's too complicated"  
  
"Obviously" said Cole forming a fireball under the table.  
  
"There is a lot to discuss" said Phoebe.  
  
"You want to break up, do you?" asked Cole about to launch it.  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "We still have our child"  
  
"Phoebe don't do this" said Cole lifting his hand slowly.  
  
"I have to" said Phoebe moving closer. "See ya"  
  
She took out a vial and shimmered Cole to The Underworld. Then she kicked him to the ground.  
  
"Sorry" said Phoebe. She threw the potion and he shook violently.  
  
Ok I know this was a short chapter but hey I needed a cliffhanger. Next one will be long and I will update Monday if I get five reviews. 


	15. San Francisco Memorial

Chapter 15  
  
Recap: Last chapter Phoebe and Cole are staying in different places for the time being. Then Phoebe decides to go to his office and vanquish him for whatever reason.  
  
"Whoa" said Phoebe clutching her head. "Shimmering sucks"  
  
She heard a growl in front of her and tsk-tsk.  
  
"Cason" said Phoebe.  
  
Cason waved the smoke from his face.  
  
"Where's my fiancé?" asked Phoebe angrily. "You really think you could play him?"  
  
"Stupid witch" growled Cason.  
  
"Where is Cole?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Cole" laughed Cason. "Who's Cole?"  
  
Phoebe launched an energy ball at him.  
  
"Wow" said Cason. "Your brat already has powers"  
  
Phoebe brought out another potion.  
  
"This will kill you" said Phoebe. "If you want to see another sunrise tell me where Cole is"  
  
Cason shrugged and waved his hand. Cole appeared in front of him. He dropped to the ground and Phoebe gasped. His body was bloody, his face was black and blue. Phoebe started to run towards him but Cason held up his hand.  
  
"Isn't going to be that easy witch" said Cason.  
  
Phoebe stopped and kept her eyes on Cole.  
  
"What is it?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Your powers" said Cason. "And his, right now"  
  
"No way" said Phoebe.  
  
Cason kicked Cole in the ribs and a crack echoed off the walls. Cole coughed up blood.  
  
"Ok" screamed Phoebe. "Please don't hurt him anymore"  
  
***Manor kitchen***  
  
Piper paced nervously. Leo was with The Elders. Paige and Glen were out eating dinner.  
  
"Cole" called Piper. Cole had told Piper that he could sense her because him and Piper had did a blood bond after the trial. Cole trusted Piper and Piper trusted him. She didn't feel so good. "Cole"  
  
"Piper" screamed Phoebe.  
  
Piper ran in the living room and stopped shocked at Phoebe cuddling Cole.  
  
"Call Leo" said Phoebe.  
  
"Leo" screamed Piper.  
  
Phoebe called with her but no answer. Piper ran to the phone and dialed 911.  
  
***San Francisco Memorial***  
  
Phoebe watched as Cole was rushed to the OR. Piper put a sweater over her.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay" said Piper.  
  
"Hope so" said Phoebe absently. "I'm going outside for some fresh air"  
  
Piper nodded. "I'll call you if anything happens"  
  
She watched Phoebe walk outside.  
  
***Parking lot***  
  
Phoebe walked outside in the cool air. She felt a kick behind and she fell. Phoebe got up and spun around.  
  
"Katz" cried Phoebe.  
  
Katz circled around her.  
  
"I thought you were dead witch" said Katz.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving" said Phoebe.  
  
She did a roundhouse kick into Katz. Katz slammed into the dumpster.  
  
"Whoa" cried Phoebe happily. "Let the battle begin"  
  
***Waiting room***  
  
Leo handed Piper a cup of coffee.  
  
"This stuff is nasty" said Piper.  
  
Leo took a sip of his coffee. He didn't care about the taste. He was worried about Cole. They had become great friends over the year. Finally a doctor came out.  
  
"Are you Miss Halliwell?" asked Dr. Whitter.  
  
"I'll get her" said Piper.  
  
***Parking lot***  
  
Piper stopped at the sight of the brawl going on. Phoebe and Katz were fighting tiredly. Piper froze everything. She gasped when she saw Phoebe frozen.  
  
"Leo" called Piper. She waited a while then Leo came running out. Leo looked at the scene. "Why is my sister frozen? Is she evil?"  
  
"No" answered Leo. "At times you may freeze her because her child is part demon. So Phoebe can be frozen while using her baby's powers"  
  
"Good" said Piper unfreezing Phoebe. She ran to her.  
  
"The doctor wants to talk to you" said Piper.  
  
Phoebe ran in with Piper and Leo.  
  
***Waiting room***  
  
Phoebe leaned against the doorway as Doctor Whitter talked to her.  
  
"Mr. Turner has very serious injuries" said Dr. Whitter. "We stopped the internal bleeding, but there was also some third degree burns. He has three broken ribs and a serious concussion. He's still unconscious and I don't know when he'll wake up"  
  
Phoebe started to cry and Piper hugged her.  
  
"It will be okay" said Piper.  
  
"I warned him" sobbed Phoebe. "I'm a curse"  
  
Ok another chapter done. Thanks for the reviews and support. There is a longggggg way to go. Bye now. Remember five reviews per chapter equals another update. 


	16. Awake

A/N: Sorry for the long wait again. I'll try to update more frequently hope I didn't lose any reviewers.  
  
Who's Really Evil 16  
  
After a week of waiting and camping out at the hospital the day Cole woke up finally came.  
  
"HE'S AWAKE!" screamed a voice.  
  
"Paige shut up" said Piper moving Paige aside. Cole opened his eyes and looked towards Piper. "Hey Prince Charming"  
  
"Phoebe" murmured Cole. He sat up slowly with Piper and Paige pushing him back down lightly. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Whoa there Cole you were hurt pretty badly" said Paige. "Just chill Phoebe is fine she's at home getting a shower, eating and she will be here soon"  
  
"What was the last thing you remember?" asked Piper pouring him a glass of water. She turned to Paige. "Get a doctor"  
  
Then she turned her attention back on Cole and helped him drink some water.  
  
"Leaving the house to the hotel" answered Cole. "From the rehearsal dinner"  
  
"We're going to get him okay" said Piper. "I promise"  
  
She ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Thanks" said Cole smiling.  
  
"COLE!" cried Phoebe running in. Tears were streaming down her face her heart pounding against her chest. She ran towards him and placed kisses on his face. "I'm so glad you're okay. I love you, I love you so much"  
  
"I love you too" said Cole laughing. "And the baby is alright?"  
  
"Of course" said Phoebe. She looked at the doctor who was checking Cole's vitals. "I want to take him home now"  
  
"As soon as possible I want to monitor him for one more night to be sure" said Dr. Whitter.  
  
"I'm fine doctor really" said Cole.  
  
"The best medicine is home" said Piper. "Come on doc"  
  
Dr. Whitter sighed these women sure were pushy and the patient seemed to be enjoying his defense team of women.  
  
"Tonight the earliest alright" said Dr. Whitter.  
  
"That's perfect" said Piper. She wanted to fix a nice dinner for the family.  
  
"I think Glen will be home soon" said Paige. "I'm going to get going"  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
***Manor that night***  
  
Halendra watched from her crystal ball in the Underworld. She watched as the sisters got ready for Cole's arrival. Both seemed excited. The family had grown tight due to the past tough year. Cole was their big brother. Glen, Leo, and Cole hung out a lot. Things were tight and they didn't let anyone in their little circle. It might have a lonely one with no outside one but they learned not to trust anyone that wasn't living inside the house. Darryl was an exception but he was growing distant.  
  
Phoebe opened the door.  
  
"We're finally home" called Phoebe.  
  
She held Cole's hands tightly while watching him carefully come inside.  
  
"Honey I'm okay" said Cole smiling.  
  
"I'm not taking any chances" said Phoebe. "I almost lost you Cole"  
  
Cole stopped Phoebe just before the dining room.  
  
"You won't lose me" said Cole. "Ok now I smell food and I'm really hungry"  
  
Phoebe kissed him passionately and pulled away before she was going to rip his shirt off.  
  
They walked into the dining room and saw a nice steak dinner on the table with a chocolate cake in the middle. Cole's mouth was watering.  
  
Piper, Paige, Glen and Leo walked in from the kitchen.  
  
"Welcome back" said everyone as they took turns hugging him.  
  
"Careful with him" said Phoebe. "He still has the broken ribs and the concussion"  
  
"Maternal Pheebs" joked Paige.  
  
"Phoebe don't be so tight" said Cole hugging her as they sat down on the chair. Phoebe squeezed his leg. "I can't wait to get upstairs to baby you some more"  
  
Cole smiled and they ate. After dinner Piper started to get up and clean the dishes.  
  
"Piper let me help" said Cole getting up a bit too quickly. He cried out in pain while holding his ribs. Phoebe held him up to keep him from falling over.  
  
Everyone got up.  
  
"I'm alright" said Cole squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"Leo" whined Piper sympathetically. She didn't like to see Cole in so much pain. He stood up straight as Phoebe was all over him.  
  
"He can't heal me I have to go back for an appointment next week" said Cole. "This has to heal naturally"  
  
"Well you're naturally shimmering upstairs" said Phoebe. "Goodnight guys and thanks"  
  
Everyone nodded as Cole shimmered away.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to vanquish Cason's ass" said Paige holding on to Glen.  
  
"And you will sweetheart" said Glen. "Look Leo and I will clean everything up while you guys head on upstairs"  
  
A/N: Please Review. 


	17. Family Care

A/N: A little under a year since i updated this fic. I have some ideas so i hope to finish out this story. A little family going on here. I know Cole used shimmering the last chapter. Please disregard that it was a blooper on my part. Read and Review!

Who's Really Evil

Chapter 17

"Well look who's up" said Piper smiling as Phoebe and Cole walked in.

Paige bit off a piece of toast and glanced at Cole. "You're healing nicely" said Paige.

"My baby looks great even bruised up" said Phoebe as Cole carefully sat down.

"Thanks but I rather not go through that torture again" said Cole. "Ow…damn"

"Oo" said Phoebe as she moved to his side.

Piper and Paige approached to.

"Anything we can do?" asked Piper.

Cole smiled slightly and grateful for the love he was getting. It was still new to him but he loved it.

"Cole?"

He shook his head.

"No I'm fine just sore" said Cole.

"I thought that hot shower would do" said Phoebe messaging his shoulders.

"I'll get you breakfast" said Piper going to the stove.

Paige sighed and sat back down. Cole noticed how tired she looked.

"Paige everything okay?"

Paige looked at him. "Yeah why?"

"You look tired that's all" said Cole.

"I've just been searching stuff on Cason" she answered. "Nothing except that since he's mortal or maybe just has demonic powers a simple vanquish would do"

"Or maybe I can blow him up, freeze him just as his body comes apart and unfreeze him bit by bit just so he can suffer" said Piper bitterly.

"Whoa Piper keep the beast in its cage" said Paige.

"No he needs to suffer" said Piper. "He almost killed my niece or nephew, he almost killed my sister and my brother in law. He terrorized us and he's gone too far"

Phoebe cleared her throat.

"He must've really did something" said Cole. "I feel weaker than usual"

"You should go chill upstairs and rest then" said Paige. "You're still half human"

"We just need to focus on keeping Phoebe and the baby safe" said Cole. "And I will be there at your side fighting and vanquishing him"

Paige smiled and took his hand. "We'll be happy to have you"

"Pheebs what is it?" asked Piper.

"The reason I got Cole back was because I gave him our powers" said Phoebe. "Cole and mine's"

"Phoebe you what?" asked Cole softly.

Piper and Paige looked at her in shock.

"What was I supposed to do?" cried Phoebe. "Let him kill you!"

"Well yes Phoebe for you and the baby to be protected" said Cole. "How can I protect you now? Any of you?"

"Well with your condition I don't think limping around and throwing energy balls is much protection" snapped Phoebe. She stopped and closed her eyes while putting a hand to her mouth. She took a deep breath.

"Cole I had to" she said looking at him. "I love you too much to lose you"

"I know" said Cole taking her hand and caressing her hand. He looked at the sisters.

"How can we get our powers back?" asked Cole worriedly.

"Well Phoebe might be okay because the baby has powers and maybe Cason didn't take the baby's powers" said Piper hopefully.

"Cole you need to lay low" said Paige. "Calm down for a little while"

"Hey I'm calm" said Cole. "But this is the love of my life and my child we're talking about"

"And this is your life we're talking about too" said Leo walking in.

"Where have you been?" asked Piper.

"Getting information from the Elders" said Leo as Piper put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Cole.

"Anything?"

"Lots of things" said Leo.

"Great let's hear it" said Paige.

Phoebe sat in a chair between Paige and Cole. She and Cole locked hands as Piper took a seat next to Paige.

"Ok here goes…"

A/N: Did you like? Please any comments or criticisms are appreciated!


	18. Reasons

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They really help me to write more and right now I'm starting chapter 19. So Enjoy and review…thank you

Who's Really Evil: Chapter 18

"Let's take this to the living room" suggested Leo with a small frown.

"Okay" said Piper. "Cole you need to eat so bring your food"

"Hey I'm not protesting" said Cole smiling.

Phoebe kissed him on his cheek as he stood up as Paige went to get a tv dinner tray. They all walked into the living room where Phoebe and Cole sat on the couch. Paige set up the tray.

"Thanks" said Cole.

"No problem" she said with a smile and then plopped down on the chair. Piper leaned against the arm rest.

"Okay Leo they better have something good" said Piper.

"Yes well Erin apparently feels really bad about what happened to Phoebe" said Leo.

"It's going to take a lot more than information to get my trust back" said Phoebe annoyed.

Cole squeezed her hand.

"Well Cason has only been an Elder for a short while…fifteen years" started Leo. "And he was a whitelighter for 30 years. In his mortal life he was a teacher and helped a lot of people. He had a wife and a child on the way his first child"

"Ok so what drove him insane?" asked Paige.

"Well nothing until his death" said Leo.

"What happened?" asked Phoebe.

"He, his wife and unborn child were killed at a party" said Leo. "By a pack of demons. The demons were attending a party to kill a few witches that were a potential threat and that had killed one of their own. It was 1956 and an energy ball killed his wife, Cason's throat was slit. Almost 20 people died"

"That's awful" said Paige.

"He watched his wife die and wasn't at peace with it at first" said Leo. "Eventually he was helped and did so much good in his afterlife that he was promoted fairly quickly to Elder"

"I'm sorry about that" said Piper. "But that still doesn't explain why Phoebe. We know he hates the thought of a half witch half demon and evil but Cole isn't evil"

Cole stood up and walked to the window.

"Cole honey what's wrong?" asked Phoebe standing up.

"1956…"murmured Cole. "Me and some of the others from The Brotherhood was sent to elimate a couple witches. It was initially just me but the others were sent as backup"

He stared aimlessly outside not wanting to face them. To see the disgust and disappointment. Especially from Phoebe…

"I was drunk that night" said Cole. "We were messing around but it was time to make the kill. I remember one of us totally messing it up and showed magic in front of mortals. Of course there was pandemonium. I just wanted to get out of there. I spotted one of the witches and threw an energy ball at her but she ducked and it hit this pregnant woman. I remember her because I chatted with her a little bit. I…I killed her and now he's out for revenge"

"Because you killed his unborn child and his wife it's an eye for an eye" concluded Paige.

Cole didn't answer he heard Phoebe sighed and wished that she would say something…anything. He couldn't stand the tension anymore. He needed to be alone for a little while. Now was not the time though. Cason could make any move. He and Phoebe didn't have any powers and he was mortally wounded.

"Did the Elders have any solutions?" asked Phoebe. "Maybe they could heal him or something"

"Cason's problem is all mental" said Leo. "Apparently he's been planning this for awhile. He never thought that you'd be the one he would love but he was planning revenge on Cole for a long time. He's even willing to risk The Power of Three"

Cole turned back to the group. "Well we have to stop him and I don't care how we do it…"

Phoebe stood up. "He's right. I'll be back"

She picked up Cole's plate and walked to the kitchen. Cole hesitantly followed her. Phoebe was washing the dish.

"Phoebe" he said.

Phoebe jumped slightly and took a breath.

"Yeah" she answered.

"I know that right now you probably don't even want me to touch you" said Cole. "Just knowing what I did 45 years ago is coming back to haunt you makes me feel bad"

Phoebe shut off the water. She turned around.

"Cole remember when I told you your past means nothing" said Phoebe. "That I will always love you no matter what"

She dried her hands on the towel and walked up to him.

"I mean yes it does irk me to hear about what you did" said Phoebe. "Rather what Balthazar did. I believe and I hope I saved you, Cole"

"You did Phoebe you did" said Cole grabbing her hands. "Your love brought out my human side and I love you so much. I feel loved and excepted"

"You are and always know that" said Phoebe.

They heard a crash in the living room. Phoebe and Cole ran in.

"Pheebs!" screamed Piper as an energy ball came at her younger sister. She saw as Phoebe as if on instinct lifted her hand and the energy ball deflected.

Cason shimmered out and next to the grandfather clock. Cole tried to conjure an energy ball and cursed when he couldn't. Piper was tending to Leo who had an athame stuck in his abdomen.

"Lamp!" cried Paige as the lamp orbed and she aimed it at Cason.

Cason jumped out of the way and laughed.

"Pathetic all of you" said Cason.

He spotted Cole holding Phoebe protectively.

"And you!" spat Cason. "You disgusting demon"

"What happened in the past I'm sorry for" said Cole approaching him. "But hurting Phoebe is not the answer"

"I'm going to make you suffer" growled Cason as he tossed a high voltage energy ball at Cole.

Phoebe ran and pushed him to the ground. Cole felt a piercing pain in his chest and let out a harsh breath. Phoebe stood up and delivered a kick to Cason. Cason easily caught her leg.

"Easy as pie" he said as he shimmered them both out.

"Phoebe!" cried Piper. She saw Paige walked over and kneel down. She watched as she healed her husband. It took a little while since Paige was still mastering her healing abilities. Leo woke up and Piper hugged him quickly before pulling away.

"Are you okay?"

Leo nodded. Paige started to hear loud wheezing coming from behind the couch. She ran over to where Cole was leaning against the couch turning paler and paler and trying to catch his breath.

"Cole what's wrong?" asked Paige.

Leo ran over and lifted his shirt to see the black and purple bruising. Paige could see his face turning blue.

"Leo" said Paige as she was getting worried.

"I think his lung is punctured" said Leo.

"Phoebe" gasped Cole before passing out.

Abandoned Warehouse

Phoebe tried to shake the chains off but couldn't. She was growing worried and hoped her sisters would come for her soon. She was in a small room. Both wrists were chained to the wall and she could only walk about a foot. Cason had left her a couple minutes ago. She had to convince Cason not to hurt her or her baby.

She sat down going over her plan. She really needed her powers.

A/N: Next chapter will come soon…Cason also will be dealt soon so we can get on with some fluffiness.


	19. Extraction

Who's Really Evil 

Chapter 19

Cason placed a tray in front of Phoebe's glaring and tense form. She was still chained but the chain was about a foot longer.

"I won't let you hurt me or my baby" said Phoebe coldly.

Cason stood a few feet back.

"Some casualties have to be made" said Cason. "In this case an eye for an eye. Sorry you have to be the one. Maybe you already know what happened to my wife"

"Yes I know" said Phoebe. "But that doesn't excuse what you did and what you're trying to do. Balthazar killed your wife not Cole. I'm very very sorry for your loss but he didn't do it"

"Rubbish!" cried Cason. "Who are you to educate me? Sure you and your sisters want to believe that Cole and Balthazar are two different creatures but they're one in the same. Balthazar is an excuse for him but he has cold blood on his hands"

"You don't know him" said Phoebe. "Everything's not black and white. You hold so much hate and anger"

"Enjoy your meal" said Cason walking towards the door. "It may be your last"

"You're willing to risk The Power of Three, hundreds of innocents just for revenge!" cried Phoebe. "You're going to be just what you hate!"

She watched as Cason stiffened and then left without another word.

Manor

Paige was growing frustrated as the crystal kept circling around the map.

"Baby just concentrate" said Glen standing next to her and watching his wife's frustration.

"I am" said Paige. "Ok I'm getting nothing"

Glen walked behind Paige and pressed up against her while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Close your eyes" whispered Glen in her ear.

Paige sighed and did as he said.

"You still don't believe in yourself do you?" he asked.

"I do" said Paige. "But I've been only doing this for only a year"

"So?"

"You don't understand" said Paige shaking her head.

"I may not be a witch or have magical powers but I was thrown into this just like you and I've acquired some knowledge. Just remember what Phoebe and Leo tell you, let the magic flow through you. You're trying too hard"

Paige nodded and Glen stepped back. The crystal started to move once again and after a few moments it dropped on a spot. Paige opened her eyes and smiled. She turned to Glen and kissed him.

"I love you" she said.

Glen smiled. "I love you too"

They heard footsteps. Paige turned.

"Is he okay?"

"He's alive" answered Piper as she walked towards them. "Leo's trying to calm him down"

"He's upset" said Paige sighing.

"We all are" said Piper. "Our sister is pregnant and in danger"

"Well I found her" said Paige as she copied the address. "We can go now"

Piper retrieved a couple vials. "I have the power stripping potions"

Paige walked over to her sister and grabbed her hand.

"Ok here I go" said Paige closing her eyes and orbing away.

Glen watched as the orbs went up towards the ceiling then suddenly they bounced back on the ground and he heard Piper and Paige's cried as they materialized on the floor. Glen immediately helped them both up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I…I don't know it should have worked" said Paige.

"Not if he has a magical barrier which makes sense since he knows that we can pinpoint his location" said Piper sighing. "Oh dear what are we going to do"

"Maybe we can go to the location outside of the building" said Paige. "Then say a spell to take it down"

Warehouse

Phoebe jumped when the door opened again and Cason walked in with a few ingredients in his arms.

"What are you doing?" asked Phoebe standing up.

"Sit down" said Cason glaring at Phoebe and she felt a force tk her back to the floor.

Phoebe refused to be ignored. "Cason what are you doing?" she asked as he was setting candles on the ground.

"Just a simple little extraction spell that I myself created" said Cason.

"No!" cried Phoebe. "I won't let you do it"

Phoebe started to breath faster she couldn't let her baby be taken away from her again. Not like the last time. She felt empty when her baby died not only a few weeks ago. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she silently whispered Cole's name.

She looked at her engagement ring.

Attic

Piper and Paige were sitting down writing a spell. Pieces of paper were crumpled around them.

"Alright" said Paige proudly holding up a piece of white paper. "I'm done"

They heard footsteps bounding up the stairs. Glen turned and saw Cole and Leo walk in.

"Okay I'm done with him" said Leo rolling his eyes.

"I heard her…" said Cole looking better than he did earlier.

"Phoebe?"

Cole nodded. "She needs me and now"

"Yeah we know" said Paige standing up. "I think this spell should work"

"No there's no time for thinking" said Cole. "You have to be sure"

"Cole we don't have much time" said Piper. "This is as strong as we're going to get but I promise you that we'll get our sister"

Paige and Piper locked hands again just before they orbed out they heard Cole call them.

"What?" asked Piper.

"I'm going" said Cole.

"No the last time you almost died" said Piper.

"Yeah you're too injured" said Paige. "We can't lose you and Phoebe"

"You won't I'm capable" said Cole. "She's my fiancee"

"And she's our sister" said Piper putting her hands on her hips. Without another word Paige orbed them out.

Leo looked at Cole. "We're all worried about Phoebe but they'll bring her home"

"Really because they couldn't handle Cason last time and now just the both of them have walked into a trap" said Cole. "You two should understand"

"Yeah Cole but you heard them" said Glen.

"Maybe you like to be under their whip" said Cole. "But I'm different"

"You're powerless" said Glen.

"Would that stop you if Paige was in trouble?" asked Cole looking at Glen. "Or Piper?"

He looked at Leo.

"I'm so sleeping on the couch tonight" muttered Leo and he grabbed Cole's arm.

Outside of Abandoned Warehouse

Paige and Piper materialized in front of the building and orbs appeared next to them. They cried out when Cole appeared with Leo.

"We told you to stay home" said Piper staring at Cole's smirk. "Three is better than two. You need my help you don't know what you're walking into"

Piper sighed and threw her hands up. She looked at Leo but he shrugged.

"Come on let's read the spell" said Paige eagerly.

Piper nodded. They looked at the piece of paper and started chanting.

This shield we wish to unlock

A Charmed One within it

At this place and in this time

This place will have no magic block

The shield illuminated and their spell bounced back.

"What happened?" asked Cole.

"I don't know maybe it worked" said Piper.

Paige walked towards the warehouse and suddenly bounced back a couple of feet landing on her back. Piper and Cole ran up to help her up.

"It didn't work" said Cole exasperatedly.

"Oh yes it will" said Piper flicking her hands towards the forcefield.

They suddenly heard a scream and looked up.

"Phoebe!" called Cole.

Paige held up the piece of paper again as Piper attempted to blow up the shield getting through each time she did it. Paige read the spell again.

This shield we wish to unlock

A Charmed One within it

At this place and in this time

This place will have no magic block

There was a small blast before Cole walked up and got through. All four ran up to the wooden door.

Inside

Cason stopped reading the spell as he jolted. His shield was blown down. Phoebe was floating in the air her feet dangling about two inches off the ground trying to keep conscious but the pain was unbearable. Cason wasn't trying to kill her but this would if he kept it up.

"Hmm seems the rescue team is here" said Cason. He closed his eyes. "Well I still have tricks up my sleeve"

He muttered a couple of words in Latin and opened his eyes.

"Let it begin" said Cason as Phoebe fell to the floor.

She opened her eyes and saw Cason orb out.


End file.
